Ensemble
by maneeya
Summary: A partir d'une scène écrite par S. Meyer, Jacob s'imprègne. Mais bizarrement, personne ne la voit comme lui... Personne ne s'attendait à ça!
1. Cherchons le positif

**Robin**

Il venait d'accepter. De se rendre à l'évidence. Il venait de la transformer en monstre. Elle. Et la Chose. Certes, c'était son désir le plus chère, pensa-t-il amèrement. Jacob les regarda encore, amoureux de leur bébé-monstre, se regardant débordant de béatitude. Mal. Là il ne pouvait plus faire le bonhomme. Il était détruit... Vu la tête de la sangsue, il entendait clairement ses pensées. Edward lui lança des clefs de voiture. Gentillesse? il voulait surtout être tranquil avec sa femme. Celle qui avait échappé au loup. Dans la voiture, il démarra en trompe. Le véhicule suivait, même lorsque son utilisateur en demandait plus, le moteur répondait par un ronronnement.

Le loup voulait s'imprégner. Il conduit jusqu'à Portland pour se rendre à une grande surface bondé. Il commença par un super marché, puis une musée, un autre magasin,... Au bout d'une heure, les nerfs à vif, il se gara devant une enseigne de chaussures qui lui était complètement inconnue. La tête sur son dossier, Jacob désespérait. Ce qu'il savait faire de mieux ces derniers temps... Avec ressasser le passer, pour mieux dépérir peut-être? Il revoyait, revivait chaque baiser échanger avec la future vampire. Pour mieux retomber après. A croire qu'être au fond du trou ne suffit pas, faut creuser plus profond! Les minutes défilaient. Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il ne voulait pas partir. Fuir serait lâche. Lui se devait d'être fort. Surtout depuis qu'il était alfa.

Deux coups à la fenêtre. Voila ce qui le fit sursauter Jacob qui avait relâché toute attention. Ces quelques coups venaient d'une jeune fille blonde, des yeux verts et... Et... Jacob ne voyait rien d'autre. Vert... C'est beau, la couleur de l'émeraude. En même temps, cette fille était un joyau. Se faisant obstacle pour reprendre le contrôle de son cerveau et ne pas passer pour un demeuré, il ouvrit la fenêtre de la voiture de course.

-Tu veux monter? questionna-t-il directement avec un sourire sincère.

Elle monta sans ce faire prier devant un Jacob hypnotisé. Étonnement, ça ne la surprenait pas du tout. Pareil lorsqu'il démarra. Elle était en totale confiance. Ne savait-elle pas qu'il y avait des psychopathe à la recherche de jeunes et jolies filles? Surtout que Jacob n'était pas franchement un de ses gringalets qu'elle pourrait terrasser à coups de talons aiguilles. Non. C'était un loup et même sans son apparence lupine et avec son allure joyeuse, il restait majestueux. Dans le genre, je peux être dangereux dès que je veux. Et il était grand, très grand, très musclé, très imposant. Traduction pour la jeune fille: très plaisant. Lui souriant de temps en temps; elle se recoiffait, il essayait de se contrôler. Dans sa tête, c'était un peu délicat, il ne pouvait l'emmener chez Sam: il n'était plus sur d'y être le bienvenue; ni chez lui, il y avait Charlie et avec son père...ce serait compliqué. Il pensa à l'emmener chez les Cullen, maintenant qu'il s'était imprégné ça le mettait presqu'en joie de se rendre là-bas. Pourtant, il n'osait imaginer ce que penserait son père en sachant que les Cullen/buveurs de sang avaient appris avant lui la formidable nouvelle... Tant pis! Il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête. Et puis, tout le monde l'adorera, comme lui même. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il lui parle. Ce serait assez délicat. Il craignait sa réaction. Peut-être que cela blesserait le loup. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux bords de la route. Ils devaient être à 30 minutes de la villa à pleine vitesse. Sortant de la voiture, ils s'assirent sur le capot, amoureux.

-Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présenté, ria le beau loup, je suis Jacob Black et toi?

-Robin Queen Al'casa, sourit-elle douce. Tu habites dans le coin?

-Oui princesse, tu trouves l'endroit comment?

-Mmh... forestier je dirais, répondit-elle en observant les arbres imposants qui ne semblaient pas avoir de limites. Comment tu fais pour bronzer avec un temps aussi pluvieux?

Il rigola.

-Je suis indien, un Quileute, dit-il avec fierté.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Robin était parfaite.

**Jasper**

Edward releva la tête avec surprise. Il venait de trouver un mur. Enfin pas exactement, c'était une personne dont l'esprit était muré. Sûrment pour les personnes comme lui. Regardant qui l'amenait, il découvrit que c'était Jacob. Soulagement total. Qui que ce soit, Jacob n'aurait jamais apporté quelqu'un de dangereux. C'était même son imprégnée d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Félicitation, pensa-t-il. Avisant sa femme qui le regardait curieusement, le nouveau père se contenta de lui sourire sereinement. Tous dans le salin, les vampires attendaient Miss Cerveau-Muré, la nouvelle imprégnée de leur loup préféré. Normalement, il avait bon goût. Aussi Rosalie écarquilla les yeux tout comme la future mère, Emmet et Alice riaient silencieusement des yeux, Jasper se questionnait tandis que Edward et sa mère attendaient patiemment la suite (C'est une blague?) seul Carliste arrivait à rester normal face à la nouvelle venue. Si Jacob la voyait parfaite, le monde la voyait salope.

D'accord l'habit ne fait pas le moine mais cette fille était trop. Vraiment trop...trop tout. Ses talons étaient trop hauts, son slim trop moulant, son haut trop cher, son sac trop voyant, son maquillage trop prononcé et ses cheveux?trop coiffés. Zéro naturel. En plus, avec son visage, elle avait trop l'air d'une salope. Entendant les pensées, Edward ne fut pas surpris du nombre de "joli mais...". Seule Alice était extasiée par ses fringues. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air disposé à parler shopping avec celle-ci vu comment elle regardait les vampires. Jalousie? Tous décidèrent d'ignorer l'ambiance tendue.

-Princesse, je te présente les Cullen, ce sont mes...  
Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment définir le lien qui l'unissait à cette famille.  
-Compagnons de bataille, lança Emmett avec son légendaire sourire.

-Yes, il t'as tout dit. J'vous laisse vous présenter.  
Contrairement à il y a quelques heures, Jacob n'arrivait pas à se départir de son sourire qui était super soit dit en passant. Tour à tour, les Cullen se présentèrent si bien que notre belle se sentit obligée d'en faire de même.  
-Queen Robin A., salua-t-elle.  
Vu son comportement, faire comme si n'aiderait personne. Y'a-t-il un problème mademoiselle?questionna doucement Esmée.  
Queen gardait les yeux sur ses mains. Tous ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était partir apparemment Il fallut que son loup lui pose la question pour qu'elle réponde.  
-Je n'aime pas ce genre de gens, dit-elle doucement.  
-Si tu t'inquiètes à propos des histoires que je t'ai raconté, il faut...  
-Je sais bébé, coupa-t-elle sans cesser de toucher ses cheveux blonds. Ce sont des vampire végétariens et ils ne me feront rien. Mais je peux pas donc t'occupe pas de moi et vas les rejoindre.

Alors comme ça elle était gentille?

-Robin, soupira-t-il ne voulant sans doute pas laisser son imprégnée seule.

Mais elle l'embrassa doucement, frôlant à peine ses lèvres, et lui fit un sourire éclatant qu'elle n'utilisait qu'avec lui. Vaincu, il alla rejoindre les autres sous le regard tendre de sa Robin. Alors que l'ambiance se détendait, oubliant presque la seule présence humaine, Jasper remarqua quelque chose:

Cette Queen/Robin s'était assise contre un mur à un petit mètre de l'escalier, loin de tous courants d'air, de plus elle avait tressé ses cheveux ses cheveux en natte latérale ce qui faisait que son odeur n'était pas aussi présente et prononcé qu'elle aurait du. Intelligent. Elle avait donc quelques connaissance sur les vampires. Curieux chez une humaine comme elle.

Il décida d'aller la voir, même si elle risquait de l'envoyer paître. Discrètement, il se mit près d'elle. A distance raisonnable pour ne pas lui faire peur. Elle le regarda, hautaine, elle rivalisait avec Rosalie. Du regard, elle lui demanda impatiemment ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu connais les vampires?

-Oui.

-Comment?

-Mais c'est que tu vas droit au but Dresseur De Nouveaux Nés, répondit-elle sarcastique.

Malgré la surprise, Jasper voulait seulement comprendre. Comment connaissait-elle son passé? Où a-t-elle rencontré d'autres vampires (en restant en vie)? Parce qu'il était évident que cette ou ces rencontres n'avaient pas été positives. Avait-elle un don? Peut-être , il voyait mal comment elle aurait su. Il ne voyait pas Jacob lui racontait son passé, imprégnation ou pas. Renonçant à lui ôter les mots de la bouche, il rejoignit sa femme. Mais il garda un oeil sur elle, Queen aurait pu être énervée de le voir aussi proche de ces vampires, jalouse ou en colère mais elle était seulement attendrie. Au lieu de se sentir seule, isolée sur sa chaise, elle se sentait très bien, très sereine. Est-ce l'imprégnation qui faisait ça?

**Billy**

Quand la nuit tomba, le nouveau couple décida de rentrer. Edward leur laissa prendre la voiture pour les bagages de la demoiselle. Jacob au volant, ils discutaient tranquillement. Mettant sa fierté de côté, Robin lui expliqua pourquoi elle n'aimait pas les vampires, elle lui expliqua la raison sans entrer dans les détails, sa soeur...cette transformation...

Jake était un peu perdu, il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir perdu son cerveau d'avoir perdu son cerveau... Il ne se posait plus les bonnes questions. Au lieu de "cette seule raison isolée n'en cache-t-elle pas d'autres?" il se demandait "comment puis-je faire pour qu'elle n'approche plus aucuns vampires?". Pourquoi refusait-il d'argumenter pour qu'elle comprenne qu'ils n'étaient pas tous pareils? En temps normal, il aurait pensé "maudite imprégnation" mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'un loup fou de son imprégnée...impossible. Maintenant, si les autres n'aiment pas son imprégnée, le problème viendrait d'eux pas d'elle. Jacob secoua sa tête, il ne pouvait pas garder cette mentalité à deux balles toute sa vie. Il regarda la femme de son éternité. Robin avait tellement bien pris sa situation de loup qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait lui parler de tout de tout. C'est comme ça que cette nuit, après avoir décharger les bagages et manger, Jacob et Robin se retrouvaient à parler de leur 1er problème de couple. Enlacés, Robien était telle que Jacob la voyait depuis le début de la journée: douce, compréhensive et attentionnée. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de parler des états d'âme de son homme, même si c'était elle qui les avait in-intentionnellement provoquées. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle puisse. Ils ne se couchèrent pas avant d'avoir trouver la solution au petit matin.

Encore une personne qui ne l'aimait pas, constata Robin avec lassitude. Tout était une question d'habitude. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle qui avait commencé, se dit-elle devant le père de Jacob. Au départ, elle avait prévu d'être gentille avec M. Black mais il l'avait regardée de la tête aux pieds avec l'air de dire "c'est une blague?". A partir de là, il ne fallait pas lui demander d'être gentille. Les mots vénéneux étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle est pu en retenir ne serait-ce qu'un. Heureusement que Jacob n'avait pas assisté à ça, il était déjà parti à ce moment. De toute façon même s'il avait été là, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose: Billy et Robin se détestaient.

Il avait du mal à comprendre comment son fils, son seul fils avait pu s'imprégner de cette citadine tout juste bonne à tenir sur des talons aiguilles. Cette Queen ne venait même pas d'une réserve! Billy Black enrageait à l'idée qu'elle emmène son fils loin de leur terre, qu'elle lui prenne ce qui lui restait de plus cher. Lorsque le téléphone sonna enfin, il fut ravi de pouvoir parler à son fils...

-Papa, je vois pas c'est quoi le problème avec elle, disait Jake quand son père commençait à s'énerver, dix minutes après avoir décrocher.

-Rien que son prénom déjà! elle n'est pas faite pour ici cette Queen, expliqua-t-il houleusement. D'ailleurs je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Robin d'après ce que tu m'as dit Jake.

-Elle est mal à l'aise avec ses prénoms, c'est tout. Il faut juste que t'apprenne à la connaitre.

-Mais bien sur, marmonna l'ancien. Cette citadine t'apporteras des problèmes fiston, prédit-il sombrement.

Jacob souffla.

-Si j'appelais c'était pour que tu lui dises de se préparer, je passe la prendre pour la présenter aux autres.

Billy ricana:

-Si tu penses que c'est une bonne idée...

Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles avant de raccrocher. Roulant jusqu'à la salle de bain dont la porte était entre-ouverte, il la poussa légèrement découvrant la jeune Queen, à la fenêtre, occupait, le pinceau d'un vernis vert opaline à la main. Billy était dépité. Comment cette fille pourrait convenir à son fils? Il se contenta de faire passer le message de son fils. Avec un peu de chance (voir beaucoup), peut-être que ce n'était qu'une fausse imprégnation. Rien n'interdisait de rêver. Récupérant ses affaires encore dans la salle de bain, elle s'enferma dans la chambre du loup pour se préparer. Est-ce que notre vieux Billy aurait été maudit?

**Jacob**

Heureux, Jacob débarqua enfin. La première chose qu'il vit devant sa porte fut sa petite amie qui l'attendait, assise sur une marche du perron. Et elle lui fit son plus jolie sourire. Apparition angélique. Il avait tout pour être au summum du bonheur et il ne laisserait rien lui échapper. Elle se précipita vers lui, tentant d'éviter flaques et bous perchée sur ses talons, et vint l'embrasser à plein bouche. Sans lever la tête, elle n'avait que ses lèvres dans son champ de vision; ses lèvres pleines et pulpeuses, chaudes et inquisitrices. Robin avait ses bras autour du cou de son homme, des bras ridiculement petits comparés au torse du loup. Après s'être abandonnés l'un à l'autre un moment, ils enfourchèrent la moto qui les conduirait chez Sam et Emilie.

Là-bas, ça parlait déjà de l'imprégnation de Jacob surtout après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Leah avait aussi un pincement de jalousie, elle qui attendait ça depuis si longtemps ... Peut-être que c'est un truc de mâle. Embry commençait à se sentir seul, il n'y avait plus que Seth, Paul et lui à ne pas avoir d'imprégnée. Et Leah. D'ailleurs Kim et Claire étaient là près de leur loup. Leah se sentait même très mal à l'aise. Déjà qu'elle était la seule louve, elle était aussi la seule sans copain. Comme d'habitude, elle cacha sa peine et sa tristesse sous un masque de colère.

Quand la meute sentit qu'ils arrivèrent, ils se retournèrent tous vers la porte, pressés de voir à quoi ressembler la future Mme Jacob Black. Le nouveau couple franchit la porte, le sourire aux lèvres suite à une petite blague. Pourtant dès que la demoiselle croisa le regard de la première personne qu'elle vit son sourire disparut. Déjà quelques regards s'échangeaient Malgré tout, Jacob fit les présentations.

-Queen Robin A., salua-t-elle également.

Tiens, une qui souriait pas bêtement, se disait Leah. Elle avait quand même l'air d'une bimbo, le genre qu'elle n'aurait pas approcher . De peur de la mordre! Elle non plus de voulait pas l'approcher, voyait la louve: Jacob se battait pour qu'elle vienne.

-Allez princesse, ils ont l'air impressionnants mais c'est des p'tits nounours, plaisanta Jacob. Fais-moi confiance.

-Jake, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, vas avec tes frères, sourit sa belle.

Tous ses sourires n'étaient quand même pas réservés à son loup? Apparemment si. Après être sûre que Jacob suivait bien ses conseils, elle partit s'accouder près d'une fenêtre. Pas triste, elle se contentait d'observer l'extérieur. Sentant son petit frère s'approchait d'elle, la louve s'arracha à l'étude de cette imprégnée pour se tourner vers Seth.

-Tu crois qu'elle est sympa?demanda-t-il en regardant doucement la nouvelle.

-Ouais ça se voit à son sourire, répondit Leah avec ironie.

-Sérieusement Leah, pourquoi elle est comme ça?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais?! C'est pas ma meilleure copine.

-Oui t'as raison. On devrait essayer de lui parler, tu viens?

-C'est une blague?! questionna la jeune femme incrédule.

-Non, aller viens.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait; Seth l'avait entraînée vers la remplaçante de Swan. Les yeux en flamme, le regard noir, elle n'arriva pas à s'échapper.

-Salut! commença joyeusement le jeune homme.

-Salut, répondit-elle par obligation.

-Tu trouves que c'est comment ici?

-Boueux, lâcha-t-elle.

Leah grimaça. Si elle pouvait, elle partirait cependant c'est ici qu'elle a passé toute sa vie. Comment cette pétasse pouvait arriver et insulter ce lieux? De toute évidence, Seth non plus n'avait pas apprécier.

-Dis donc, tu parles beaucoup sans connaitre, cracha Leah sans ménagement.

-T'as tout compris! Trop impressionnant! répliqua la jeune femme sur le même mode avec une touche de sarcasme.

-Fais gaffe _poupée_, c'est pas parce que t'es l'imprégnée de Jacob que tu peux tout te permettre! Tu pourrais gicler aussi vite que t'es arrivée!

Le regard de la blonde s'assombrit. Touchée. Oui. La louve avait empoché une victoire mais pas gagné.

-Hey la louve délaissée tu ferais mieux de te calmer! t'as aucune idée de ce qu'il y a entre Jacob et moi! Ah mais si! ta cousine vit pareil avec celui que t'aimes.

Un partout. Elle aussi avait touché. Surprise, colère et tristesse se battaient sur le visage de Miss Clearwater. Son petit frère s'approcha mais elle le rejeta sèchement. Tout le monde les regardait depuis un moment. Ils regardaient deux femmes qui se foudroyaient du regard comme chien et chat. C'était à celle qui détesterait le plus l'autre.

-Les filles? appela doucement Jacob.

-Oui? répondirent-elles (très) légérement calmées.

-C'est quoi le problème? questionna-t-il ne sachant pas pourquoi avait commencé cette dispute.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait parler du pourquoi du comment. Mais Jacob était sympa. Il était même devenu un ami pour Leah. Et pour Robin, c'était toute sa vie. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer l'envoyer bouler, pas lui.

-On s'entends juste pas bien Amour, ça va. Je crois que je vais aller me balader...

Après un sourire et un bisou, la jeune femme sortit. Qui aurait pu croire que l'indomptable Queen autoriserait un homme à la dresser? Impensable. Pourtant c'est ce qui se passait, Robin _essayait_ de se contenir et de bien se comporter pour son Jacob. C'est pas gagné!


	2. Trouvons le Négatif

**De Retour Deux Mois Plus Tard**

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées. Jacob et Robin vivaient leur idylle romantique. Rien n'avait changé, mis à part l'imprégnation de Paul ainsi que la naissance de la petite Renesmée.

Sinon tout était comme avait: Emily cuisinait, Leah se noyait dans ses malheurs, Quil jouait à cache -cache avec sa jolie Claire... Et Robin? Elle ne cessait de lancer des piques à tout le monde. Les plus gentils n'arrivaient pas à l'approcher; les plus rageux se prenaient la tête avec elle. Bref question intégration: c'est pas gagné.

Le seul point positif c'est l'histoire entre Jacob et Robin. Ces deux-là s'entendaient à merveille, complémentaires. Et c'étaient dans les moments où ils étaient seuls tous les deux qu'on voyait vraiment jusqu'où allait leur complicité. Par contre, Billy et la jeune femme se livraient une guerre et avec Rachel dans les rangs de l'ancien... Vive la belle famille. Cela mettait Jacob dans une mauvaise posture cependant, tout le monde faisait un effort. Juste pour lui. Autrement tous crocs dehors et aucun répits.

Faible bon point, Leah et Robin avaient arrêté de s'engueuler . Elles se contentaient de regards noirs.

Bella aussi avait du mal avec la nouvelle copine de son meilleur ami (qu'elle avait nommé parrain soit dit en passant).

Mais l'animosité était fréquente et réciproque. Si bien qu'elle préférait laisser Jacob allait seul chez les Cullen et chez la Meute. Quand elle l'accompagnait -quelques rares fois- elle se comportait comme au premier jour, distance, stoïque, sarcastique et méchante. Malgré quelques efforts. Bref c'était un cas désespéré. On pouvait dire sans trop mentir que personne mis à part Jake, ne pouvait l'approcher. _Indomptable_.

Heureusement, entre eux, c'était le feu d'artifice. Ils n'avaient pas... franchis le pas mais ils étaient proche. Surtout que l'imprégnée plaisait de plus en plus. Le surlendemain de leur rencontre, Jacob avait découvert sa coloration et l'avait supplié de laisser ses cheveux au naturel: châtains dorés. C'était devenue sa couleur préférée. Elle s'était aussi mise au sport (basket Dior quand même). Ils avaient même fait des courses de moto tous les deux mais lorsque la belle avait chuté (sans dommage) il lui avait interdit de refaire ça. Oublier les sensations fortes! Ils s'étaient contentés de loisirs moins dangereux. C'était leur bulle de bonheur, le moment où ils oubliaient leur soucis. Qui leur revenaient en pleine tête à chacune, au presque, de leur sortie.

******Bella**

Aujourd'hui, l'alfa avait réussi à entraîner son imprégnée chez les Cullen, voir sa filleul. La charmante Renesmée était une petite très souriante. Robin ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, 2 ou 3 jours après sa naissance. Et ça ne s'était pas très bien passé... Les différentes insultes avaient refroidi tous les Cullen. Oh! et Bella la détestait officiellement. Peut-être à cause de quelques propos blessants proféraient contre son petit bout d'chou. Surtout que Queen n'avait même pas feint le remord, elle ne pouvait même pas se reposer sur l'avis de son mari puisque celui-ci était trop occupé à essayer de découvrir comment elle arrivait à contrer son don.

La seul chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un phénomène contrôlé La deuxième fois où elle était venue, il avait vu une partie de ses pensées ne sachant pas quel était son rayon d'action. Il y avait vu Jacob. Mais d'une nouvelle façon, il l'avait déjà vu à travers les yeux de la Meute, de son père et même des Cullen. Seulement là, il était aimé d'une manière si forte et si puissante que même l'amour des vampires ou même celui des imprégnations semblaient dérisoires. S'il avait plaint Jacob un jour, ce n'était plus le cas: grâce à cette bimbo il serait l'homme le plus heureux. Mais son esprit s'était aussitôt muré. Un peu trop tard, Edward avait découvert ce qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher: c'était une bonne personne qui voulait faire le bonheur.

Toujours habillée luxueusement, Queen entra suivi de son loup. La famille n'avait pas oublié sa dernière visite et son sourire narquois était bien là pour leur rappeler que rien n'avait changé. Rosalie et Queen se fusillèrent des yeux. Leur dispute restait très prsente, surtout que la vampire adorait sa chère nièce. Comme tout le monde apparemment. Renesmée était d'ailleurs assise entre son oncle Jasper et son père. Elle fit un magnifique sourire à son parrain tout en évitant de regarder l'amoureuse de celui-ci. Comme si elle avait peur d'elle... Queen prit sa chaise habituelle, l'installa à sa place habituelle, loin des courants d'air.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie; partir loin, partir vite. Cette envie s'accentua lorsqu'elle vit le Mini-Monstre se jetait sur lui avec un grand sourire (maintenant que l'horrible dragonne ne gardait plus son loup, les contacts physiques sont autorisés). Puis ce fut au tour de maman vampire de témoigner son adoration par diverses câlins. Sous les yeux furieux de la jolie Queen. Entraînant le loup sur le canapé, ils discutèrent tous joyeusement, blagues et anecdotes comprises.

Renesmée s'approchait de la dragonne. Le regard dure, celle-ci la regarda de haut en bas. Un point d'interrogation dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas? questionna aussi subtilement qu'innocentement l'enfant.

-Pourquoi je devrais t'aider? rétorqua froidement Queen.

L'enfant baissa les yeux mais s'installa sur la chaise en face de Queen. Tout en continuant à penser que tout allait bien, pour que ses parents n'interviennent pas. Elle était une grande fille, elle pouvait régler ça toute seule.

-Il y a que Oncle Jake que tu aimes?

-T'as tout compris bébé-monstre.

-Si tu le dis... , souffla la jeune femme.

-Alors tu veux bien répondre à ma question? quémanda la petite fille satisfaite.

-Quelle question? demanda Queen fatiguée

-Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas? répéta-elle patiemment.

-Parce que tu n'as aucune éducation, lâcha-t-elle de bout en blanc.

Bella, qui avait suivi la conversation, se leva d'un coup et se précipita entre sa fille et cette Queen, un regard noir pour cette dernière. Tout le monde s'était levé pour ce coup. Beaucoup en colère. Mais pas l'enfant, celle-ci essayait de capter le regard de la seule humaine, le seul être qui ne lui mentirait pas.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire? siffla maman Cullen nouvelle génération. C'est encore une enfant!

A présent affalée sur sa chaise, Queen la regardait de haut. Elle n'était pas en tord et s'il le fallait, elle irait jusqu'au bout de sa pensée... depuis le temps qu'elle se "retenait".

-Relax, il faut accepter les vérités, répondit calmement Queen avec une bonne note de sarcasme.

-Salope! Tu sais très bien que tu ne détestes ma fille que parce qu'elle est proche de Jacob.

Oups, touché... Le regard noir mais blessé, la jeune humaine se releva d'un rebond pour fusiller la vampire. Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait mordue. Elle avait tellement les nerfs qu'elle en tremblait; fichue maladie! Avec rage, elle siffla:

-Tu ferrais mieux de te calmer sale conne. A par faire souffrir tout le monde et vivre comme une assistée, t'as pas réussi grand chose.

La voix douce et les paroles vénéneuses. Bella perdit un peu de son assurance... mais trop fière pour renoncer, elle s'apprêtait à répliquer. Coupées dans leur élans, elles ne purent que se jeter des regards noirs pendant que Jacob aidés de quelques vampires essayaient de les apaiser. Peine perdue. On aurait dit de vieilles ennemies retrouvées. De vieilles ennemis folles et rancunières. Le loup emporta sa bien aimé dehors, toujours pas calmée, elle avait beaucoup de mal à rester neutre. Coincée dans les bras de Jacob, elle essayait de se détendre. Seulement, les mots de la nouvelle sangsue revenaient sans cesse. Robin avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Conscient de l'état dans lequel était son amour, il prévint Edward par la pensée et démarra sa moto. Tous les deux, ils firent la route à une vitesse folle. Ce ne fut que quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Jake, et qu'ils furent certain d'être seuls, elle s'écroula.

Le soir même , il y avait un feu de camp. Comme toujours, ils s'étaient assis à leur place habituelle. Queen avait repris le dessus sur Robin; à l'aide de gouttes d'un produit pour enlever les rougeurs de ses yeux et de crème pour masquer les litres de larmes qui avaient coulés. Magnifique travaille. Seuls petits détails (non négligeable pour certains), le loup n'était pas là pour tenir sa dragonne. Queen se sentait très mal ici, non seulement ils la détestaient tous mais ils étaient aussi tous en famille... Elle souffla pour la énième fois. Loin d'être discrète, Sue Clearwater lui sourit:

-Tu sais, tu peux te détendre, on est tous en famille.

... Joyeuse, joviale, aimante et sincère. La mère de famille idéale.

-Si vous le dites, répondit neutrement la jeune fille.

Pas assez neutre quand même, Leah sentit sa mère insultée et répliqua:

-T'entends quoi par là?! On est une famille pigé? Si tu veux être avec Jacob faudra penser à faire des efforts!

Ne pas titiller la dragonne malheureuse.

-Famille?! Trop drôle, j'avais oublié que ta cousine et toi, vous êtes tellement proches qu'elle s'est faite ton mec. Et si tu crois que tous ce beau monde c'est ta famille, tu l'as dans le cul! Il n'y a que ta mère, ton frère, et ton père.

-Mon... mon père est mort... rétorqua Leah la voix fragile.

-J'm'en tape! il est enterré ici non? Donc t'es en famille alors me causes pas et prends soin d'eux!

Bien que surprise, l'instinct disait à la louve de ne pas la laisser avoir le dernière mot.

-J'avais oublié que tu savais tous cracha-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-J'sais pas tout, répondit l'humaine avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Évidemment! Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé avec Emilie alors te prends pas pour dieu!

-J'sais qu'elle écarte facilement les jambes et sans remords, ricana Queen.

Cette phrase aurait pu passer pour un mensonge, Leah aurait pu en ricaner dédaigneusement... si son ancienne soeur n'avait pas hoqueté. Tous les Quileutes se tournèrent vers elle en un seul homme; Sam prit son imprégnée dans ses bras.  
-Sympa ta cousine, ajouta la dragonne moqueuse, et même pas elle t'as raconté ça à l'époque? Ça m'étonne surtout que c'était encore ton mec.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez claire. Leah retourna à sa contemplation du feu. Et pendant tout ce temps, elle avait cru qu'ils l'avaient respectée un minimum! Un silence glaciale se répandit sur le lieu et l'instant. Beaucoup lancèrent des regards noirs à Miss Al'Casa. Mrs Clearwater se contenta se s'asseoir près de sa fille. Et son fils suivit son exemple.

Voilà où arrivèrent Jacob et Embry. Ils lâchèrent leurs provisions, étonnés. Étonnés de l'ambiance, des visages et des regards. Pourtant ils s'assirent en silence. Enfin, Jacob osa poser _la_ question.

-Demandes à ta salope de copine, dis Paul avec rage.

Aussitôt les muscles de Jacob se contractèrent. Personne n'avait le droit d'insulter sa douce. Pas même son frère. Mais cette même douce posa une de ses mains sur son bras en lui murmurant que ce n'était rien qu'il pouvait l'insulter si ça lui plaisait. A force de belles paroles, le calme revint pour l'alpha. Au bout d'une heure, Seth et Embry firent revenir un semblant de bonne humeur. Tache difficile mais essentielle. Et une fois réussi, le feu de camp pu se déroulait comme c'était prévu depuis le début même si rien n'était oublié. Le ciel rempli d'étoiles, il fallut attendre jusqu'à 3heures du matin pour que le feu de camp soit éteint.

Tous arrivèrent chez eux fatigués, la mise au lit fut rapide. Collés l'un à l'autre, Jacob et Ryan s'endormirent pratiquement en même temps. Mais à peine trois quarts d'heure plus tard, la demoiselle se réveilla en sursaut. Maudit cauchemar. Les cheveux châtains collaient à son visage terrorisé. Elle départageait le pour et le contre, sa seule façon pour déterminer si elle pouvait -ou non- réveiller son amoureux. Sachant que demain, il avait une journée chargée et dans la soirée, il avait une patrouille ; traduction: il devait absolument dormir. Faisant taire ses besoins égoïstes, elle sortit du lit et récupéra ses habits et ses bottes composés. S'habillant dans le couloir et partit prendre l'air dans les sous bois. Robin respira doucement, pensant à ses doux moments avec Jacob. La seule pensée qui l'apaisait ces derniers temps. Le regard vide, elle ne pu retenir un petit cri en voyant une forme blanchâtre débarquait de nul part.

Ce n'était pas une forme, c'était Renesmée en regard passa de sa tête à ses pieds. La question n'avait même pas besoin d'être dite. Tout était dans le regard.

-C'est pour finir notre conversation, répondit la semi-vampire.

La jeune femme ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel et de souffler. Cette gamine ne cesserait-elle pas d'essayer de l'attendrir?

-Tu devrais pas faire dodo gamine?

-Je sais ce que je fais, je suis grande. Tu veux bien alors?

Méchante Dragonne leva les yeux au ciel (encore) mais acquiesça. De toute façon cette gamine aura été capable de la forcer.

-Je t'écoute. Détailles ta réponse de tout à l'heure s'il te plait.

-Tu es trop adorée, tu ne connais pas la frustration, tu ne sais même pas vivre avec d'autres personnes tu vas finir par devenir une grosse salope.

La petite encaissa les paroles sans broncher, persuadée de leur vérité, son cerveau à 1000 à la seconde.

-Mais toi aussi tu es une salope, non?

-Exact et- ...

-Renesmée! s'écria Maman Cullen en coupant la jeune femme dans sa phrase.

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel -encore une fois- en voyant la mère inquiète prendre sa fille dans ses bras tout en vérifiant si elle n'était pas blessé. Franchement quand on a une fille, semi-vampire, dont la croissance physique et les sens sont sur-développés, on peut quand même ne pas s'inquiéter des qu'on la perd des yeux. Décidément, haineuse jusqu'au bout:

-Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à ma fille? questionne Bella d'un ton pleins de reproches.

-Je lui ai rien dit de plus que tout à l'heure.

-J'espère bien de toute façon, on se verra bientôt plus, sourit la vampire.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Tu as changé Jacob, la meute n'acceptera jamais ça, ils vont surement trouver un moyen de te jeter, énonça l'ancienne demoiselle Swan. Sur ce, au revoir ou adieu.

Elle n'aurait jamais du aller prendre l'air. Cette suceuse de sang venait de planter un doute gros comme un baobab dans l'esprit de Robin. Chancelante, elle partit ce coucher, certaine de ne pas trouver un sommeil apaisant. Ses jambes ne l'assuraient plus. Ses larmes menaçaient de couler. Comment cette sangsue pouvait le mettre dans cet état? Peut importe, c'était la meilleure amie de l'homme de sa vie. Et elle ne devait pas être assez stupide pour mentir... Partagée, Robin s'endormit en espérant avoir les idées plus claires le lendemain.

******Leah**

Sans avoir dormi plus de cinq heures, Ryan se réveilla et partit à la recherche de son petit ami. Celui-ci préparait le petit déjeuné, aussi bien pour sa belle que pour les deux endormis représentant sa famille. En s'approchant sans aucuns bruits, sur la pointe des pieds, mademoiselle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du cuisinier. Celui-ci en profita pour l'encercler de ses bras. Son dos se cambra. Et tout son corps frémit. Jacob et Robin approfondirent leur baiser. La langue du loup vint titiller les lèvres de sa belle, cherchant l'entrée. Une fois la porte ouverte, leur langue se rencontrèrent - enfin! Le déclic. La passion. Ils ne pouvaient plus se séparer. Petite, sa poitrine cognait contre le milieu du torse, si bien dessiné. Très vite, l'éternité s'arrêta. Le souvenir de sa discussion nocturne refroidit la demoiselle dans leur étreinte. Doucement, elle s'écarta des bras de son amour pour s'asseoir à table. Sans un blanc, ils déjeunèrent dans une bonne humeur apparente; Jacob attribuait aux instants de flottement de sa princesse les rebondissements de la veille.

Sur le pas de la porte, il hésitait à se rendre à son travaille. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se morfonde toute la journée. Avec quelques belles paroles, Robin le rassura. Elle avait un plan en tête et avait besoin d'être seule pour l'exécuter. Lorsque la porte se fut refermer sur le jeune homme, la demoiselle se précipita dans la salle de bains pour se préparer. Une fois prête, elle enfourcha la moto de son homme.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa destination. Heureusement, la Push était un quartier familiale, s'arrêtant dans une supérette, elle n'eut aucun mal à savoir l'adresse des Clearwater. Enfin un point positif, pensa-t-elle. Elle gara la moto devant la maison, qui d'ailleurs ressemblait très pour trait à celle des Black. Robin respira un bon coup: elle n'avait aucune envie de faire ça. Comment pouvait-elle s'abaisser à demander de l'aide comme une enfant perdue? Elle jura entre ses dents. Le courage en main, elle marchait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle actionnait la sonnette. Ce fut Seth qui lui ouvrit. Les yeux écarquillés, il la dévisageait. Que faisait-elle ici? Elle répondit à sa question muette, mais pas de la manière à laquelle il s'attendait.

-Où est ta soeur?

-Eum... Dans sa chambre mais...

Il ne put ajouter un mot qu'elle avait déjà monté les escaliers, après avoir marmonné un merci. Ouvrant chaque porte sur son chemin pour trouver la chambre de Leah. Le petit frère se résigna. De un, il ne voulait pas être mêlé aux histoires de filles. De deux, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Et de trois, si la nana de Jacob arrivait à faire sortir sa grande soeur du lit, il aurait un dette envers elle.

Là-haut, les demoiselles étaient enfermées dans un sanctuaire. La couette en boule respirait lentement. Queen fulminait, elle avait besoin de réponses à ses question, pas de jouer à la psy pour une louve malheureuse. Sans ménagement, elle tira la couette d'un geste brusque (couette brûlante) et hurla:

-Non mais t'as fini tes conneries! Ce mec s'est pas ton orbite putain!

Leah roula par terre, les yeux rougis. Sans force, sans volonté. La louve resta au sol et murmura:

-Je sais. Je suis mieux sans lui, c'est un con. Je fais soit de la peine, soit de la pitié. Je devrais rejoindre mon père au lieu de tourmenter ma mère et mon frère...

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça, fit remarquer Queen sans compassion. Et si ton programme c'est vivre malheureusement jusqu'à ce que la maladie t'emporte, suicides-toi. Mais si tu as un tant soit peu d'amour propre, que tu respectes ta vie, et que t'as l'espoir que ta vie peut être autre chose que ça alors, lèves ton cul, redresses la tête, et règles tes merdes.

Par curiosité, Leah avait écouté la réponse de Miss Bimbo. Et elle ne fut pas déçu. La louve qui se sentait si mal commençait à entrevoir la vérité. Oui, Uley lui avait fait du mal; mais parce qu'elle lui a permit. En plus, à la mort de son père. Elle avait tous rejeté. Tant et si bien que c'est elle qu'on a fini par rejeter. Essuyant ses dernières larmes, elle se jura de retrouver son amour propre. Assise en tailleur, le dos contre son lit, Miss Clearwater demanda:

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Maintenant qu'on lui posait la question, Robin n'était plus du tout sur que sa venue était une bonne idée. Mal à l'aise, elle préféra observer la chambre plutôt que la louve. Carrée, son lit se situait sous la fenêtre. A droite, encastré dans le mur ce trouvait son dressing. Et en face, un bureau. Si on enlevait la couette jetée récemment au sol, c'était bien rangé. A moins qu'elle ne vive pas dans cette chambre.

-C'est Jacob n'est-ce pas? devina Leah.

-Oui, acquiesça l'humaine. Je voudrais que tu me dises si je l'ai changé...

-Tu détestes dire "s'il te plait", rigola-t-elle en se relevant. Bien sur que tu l'as changé; l'imprégnation change un loup.

Mais ce n'est qu'une fois debout qu'elle remarqua l'air dépité qu'avait sa sauveuse. La tête dans les mains, le dos courbé. Elle marmonnait que la sangsue avait raison. Ce que Leah entendit bien sur.

-Quelle sangsue?

-Celle qui est avec le télépathe, la Bella.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit?

-Que je l'ai changé, que la Meute me dégagerait, ect, ect...

-Quelle pétasse! explosa Leah. Écoutes moi Miss Monde, tu n'as pas changé Jacob en mal. Il est super bien depuis qu'il est avec toi, tu le rends heureux. Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais elle te déteste donc...

-C'est pas la seule, fit remarquer amèrement Robin.

-C'est pas comme si tu faisais des efforts, rétorqua Leah. Et pour la Meute ainsi que la vampire Swan, t'as plus qu'à te trouver des alliés parce qu'ils sont jaloux et possessifs.

-Peut être que j'en ai déjà une?questionna-t-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux?

La louve ricana. Mais acquiesça. Surtout qu'elle aussi avait besoin d'alliés. Elles parlèrent encore de Jacob, de Seth, de Sam, de la Meute, des Cullen... Aucune des deux n'avaient besoin de forcer la discussion. Finalement elles descendirent, sous l'oeil joyeux du petit frère. Surprenante, Leah s'installa aux fourneaux: lasagnes au four. Seth ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu cuisiner depuis que Sam s'était imprégné. Il réussit à être accepter dans la pièce sacrée, et eut même droit à un sourire des deux jeunes femmes. Robin était même drôle, loin de son masque de méchante sorcière. Midi sonna, Mrs Clearwater entra. La première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'est l'odeur. Celle du bon petit plan en train de cuire au four. Ses enfants l'accueillirent chaleureusement, leur invitée fit un efforts pour en faire de même. Un bon plat, de joyeux convives, et la sortie de blagues et anecdotes en tous genre: voilà la recette pour un bon dîner comme celui qui vient de se dérouler chez les Clearwater.

Les deux nouvelles amies se trouvaient en haut. La Miss Monde regardait désespérément le dressing de la louve. Leah la regardait tout en discutant. Elle ne bronchait pas lorsque Robin jetait certains habits.

-Tes parents stressent pas de ne pas te voir pendant deux mois? questionna Leah dans le discussion.

-Quoi? Euh non, se reprit-elle. Ils sont morts gardes ça pour toi s'il te plait.

Les yeux écarquillés, la louve préféra changer de sujet vu le terrain miné qui s'annonçait.

-Wouha! t'as dit "s'il te plait", s'extasia la plus âgée.

Comme prévu, Robin éclata de rire avant de tomber sur un "truc" qui lui fit pousser un hurlement terrifié. Du bout des doigts, elle récupéra la chose dont la couleur, la forme, et l'utilité n'étaient pas vraiment définis.

-C'est quoi ça?! hurla-t-elle. Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle enchaîna: Shopping Urgence! Non parce que là c'est une honte! Si je te croise comme ça dans la rue, je te dit pas bonjour! ça tu peux me croire! Sacrilège.

Elle récupéra son manteau, balança des baskets à Leah et la traîna dehors.

-Où est-ce qu'on va?

-Shopping Urgence: pour t'acheter un peu de style.


	3. Queen la Dragonne

**Rachel**

Au bout de 5heures sans sa belle, les heures s'étaient transformées en années pour Mr Black. Il avait passé sa matinée au travail, comme son après-midi. Et avait déjeuné chez Quil en présence de son imprégnée et d'Embry. Ils avaient bien tentées de le retenir pour le dîner mais Jacob voulait passer un peu de temps avec sa belle. Même s'il savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait jamais de passer du temps avec ses frères.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il remarqua immédiatement la bonne odeur, puis la présence de sa sœur et de son beau-frère. Dommage, il aurait adoré un petit tête-à-tête. Heureusement Robin vient de l'accueillir dans le couloir, un tablier posé sur son 36 et de nouvelles _Versace_ aux pieds. Elle lui souhaita la bienvenue avec un doux baiser. Loin de vouloir s'arrêter, les deux tourtereaux raffermirent leur étreinte jusqu'à ce que Paul vienne les interrompre sans la moindre délicatesse. Jake grogna doucement dans le cou de sa belle qui rigola de sa réaction.

-On se rattrapera cette nuit, promit Robin joueuse.

Voilà de quoi ravivait le sourire de l'Alpha, il réussit même à apporter une discussion entre les deux loups. Le dîner se passa bien. Paul et Jacob se cherchèrent (plus au moins) gentiment, les rares fois où ça dégénéraient Rachel les arrêtait. On voyait bien qui représentait l'autorité. Vingts heures sonna. Les deux loups s'excusèrent puis partirent. Même s'il y avait deux meutes à présent, ils leur arrivaient de faire des patrouilles communes. Dans la cuisine des Black, Robin débarrassait le peu qu'il restait. Accoudée aux battants de la porte, une Rachel pensive l'observait.

-Alors...t'aimes mon frère ? Finit-elle par dire.

-Autant que tu aimes Paul, répondit-elle. Vive l'imprégnation.

Le silence passa entre les deux femmes. Décidément, elles n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre.

-Mon petit frère en a déjà bavé. Si tu lui en fait encore bavé, je te le ferais payé cher, menaça Miss Black avant de partir.

Le moral de Robin descendit au plus bas. Malgré ses efforts, elle persistait à la voir comme une grosse salope. Peut-être que Leah pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair. En entendant, elle rangea la chambre de son amoureux. Miss Al'Casa n'avait pas besoin d'être gentille, ils allaient vite le comprendre. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre son loup après tout elle avait promis quelque chose pour cette nuit.

**Emily**

Encore au Sam's QG constata Queen avec mauvaise humeur. Le seul point positif, c'était Jacob, Leah, Jacob, Seth, Jacob ses nouveaux talons et Jacob. Parce qu'il est tellement bien qu'il compte pour plusieurs. Bien décidée à leur en faire baver, Queen entra à la suite de Jacob. Les mecs étaient à table, proches de l'apéritif comme d'habitude. Leah avait récupéré sa place près de la fenêtre. Sa cousine était aux fourneaux aidée de Kim et de Rachel. Un cadeau entre les mains, Queen se dirigea vers Emily tandis que son homme allait avec ses frères.

-Emily, appela-t-elle tiens j'ai un cadeau pour toi. On peut l'écouter maintenant ?

Naïve, elle accepta. La musique retentit alors dans le modeste salon : mais les paroles étaient loin d'être appréciées. La chanteuse racontait l'histoire d'une femme trahie par sa meilleure amie et par son homme. Une des concernées, Leah, regardait avec humour son alliée chantait avec un sourire hypocrite en regardant la 2nd concernée. Celle-ci n'arrivait à soutenir le regard de personne mis à part ses fréquents coups d'œil vers Leah. Interrompant les demoiselles dans leur échange, Sam brisa la radio contre le mur le plus proche. Énervé contre celle qui osé provoquer le malheur en son imprégnée. Loin d'être impressionnée, Queen regardait l'Alpha de haut.

-T'as pas honte ?! Tu débarques et tu fous la merde ?! gronda-t-il d'une voix intimidante.

-Vas te faire foutre ! Sammy ! Non mais de quoi je me mêles ?! C'est une histoire entre femmes ça !

Ces mots, loin de l'apaiser, provoquèrent la contraction de ses muscles puis leur tremblement. Jacob, sentant le danger, se plaça devant sa belle faisant face à Sam.

-Tu oublies notre première lois, énonça le premier la voix mordante.

-C'est plutôt l'inverse tu semblais prêt à lui sauter dessus.

Autour les loups les encerclaient, sachant que rien les calmerait ils surveillaient la situations. Du regard, Seth implorait sa sœur d'intervenir.

-Jacob. Tu sais que sa place n'est pas ici. Renonce à l'imprégnation, tu en as les capacités. Sinon, nous devrons la faire partir.

-Et pour quel motif ? s'écria la Black, les poings serrés.

-Mise en danger de la Meute, clama-t-il.

-Il a raison, intervient Jared. Rien ne sert de t'énerver. Depuis qu'elle est là, il n'y que des emmerdes entre nous tous.

-Fermez-là bande d'hypocrites, s'exclama la louve tandis que des loups acquiesçaient aux propos de Jared. Quand c'était la conne aux vampires qui torturait Jake, ça vous faisait bien marré. Et maintenant qu'il y en a une qui le rends heureux vous êtes même pas heureux pour lui ?!

-La meute ne doit pas être divisée, tonna la voix de l'Alpha Uley.

-De toute façon, cette discussion est dénudée de sens : vous ne pouvez rien faire contre Queen, trancha la demoiselle.

-Exact. C'est aux anciens de décider. Dans une rage noire, Jacob jeta le sac Vuitton et le manteau Lacoste à une Miss Al'Casa choquée. Puis sortit en l'entraînant. Le moteur gronda puis disparut. Leah fit de même avec son frère. Embry hésita mais les suivis après avoir saluer tout le monde.

Les pneus crisèrent devant la maison des Black.

-Prends quelques affaires, on bouge, annonça-t-il durement. Je trouverais où aller.

Toujours choquée par les récents événements, Robin obéit. Une fois dans la chambre, elle remplit son vanity case, récupéra sa pochette favoris : une Mango discrète,et remplit son sac/valise de ses habits préférés. Elle rangea ses bagages dans le coffre puis remonta à sa place. Là, elle remarqua les muscles tendus de son loup, son regard fixé sur la route, son visage sans expression. Tendrement, dans l'espoir de l'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle lui caresse le bras. Tournant la tête, il s'autorisa une expression faciale. Jacob sourit.

Le trajet pour aller chez les Cullen fut très court. Une fois la glace brisait Jacob et Robin purent retrouver la cohérence qui les caractérisait. Quand Jake avait attendu dans la voiture, il avait réfléchi à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux. La Push était exclue vu ce qu'ils voulaient faire à sa douce. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'incruster chez des gens, surtout avec leur problème de loups, vampires et autres... Il ne restait que les Cullen. C'est là que notre loup préféré constata qu'il avait à peu près tous les numéros des Cullen. A croire qu'ils passaient leur vie ensemble... Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux.

_**Jasper**_

La garage était ouvert, signe de bienvenue. De plus, Renesmée les attendait patiemment sur le pas de la porte. Elle ne semblait pas tenir en place et quand le couple s'approcha de son emplacement, elle courut vers eux. La petite fille s'accrocha aux jambes de son parrain qui en profita pour la faire tourner dans les airs. Après ce tour du monde, la petite Nessie déposa un baiser sur la joue de Miss Al'Casa qui lui sourit en retour. De bonnes humeur grâce à la petite semi-vampire, ils entrèrent dans la villa. Ce fut Jasper et Alice qui les accueillit.

-Salut le Loup, sautilla Mme Hale.

-Salut la Naine, répondit celui-ci avec joie.

Avec efforts, Robin fit la bise au couple de vampire. S'installant dans les canapés du salon, ils discutèrent aimablement. Avec surprise, ils virent Esmée arriver avec un plateau pleins de bonnes odeurs de nourritures. Extasiée, la nouvelle imprégnée frappa ses mains l'une dans l'autre en disant.

-Génial ! Je meurs de faim, je savais que vous étiez la meilleure !

Ce compliment fit sourire la mère de famille qui était heureuse de tous changements positifs. Son mari arriva à son tour et leur couple relança les discutions. En même temps, Jacob et Robin dînaient. Le seul blanc qu'il y eut de la soirée fut lorsque les deux derniers couples rentrèrent de leur chasse. Les 2 femmes, au sommet de leur synchronisation, jetèrent un regard noir à l'humaine assise sur le fauteuil.

-Hey louveteau, elle compte pas emménager ici quand même ? Questionna la blonde.

-En fait, un peu, répondit Robin à la place de son chéri. J'ai agressé la nana de l'autre Alpha et maintenant il veut me démonter en quelque sorte.

Malgré elle, Rosalie sourit. Cette fille était un tel cas social que ça ne l'étonnait même pas.

-Est-ce que tu fais autre chose qu'apporter des ennuis aux personnes que tu fréquentes ? demanda froidement la femme d'Edward.

Ce fut le regard de Robin qui se ferma à ses mots. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs quand elle rétorqua :

-Venant de toi...c'est presqu'un compliment.

-Mais bien sur. Simplement depuis que t'es là, Jacob, n'a jamais eu autant d'ennuis.

-Et quand toi tu étais là, il n'a jamais été aussi mal, renvoya Queen.

-Stop, intervient enfin Edward en haussant la voix. Arrêtez ça, c'est inutile.

Les lèvres closes, elles continuèrent à se mitrailler des yeux. Les laissant seuls à leur guerre, Jacob souffla et monta. Faisant plus de mal que s'il avait hurlé.

-Connasse !cracha la petite humain. Avec une mère comme toi, ta fille peut d'ores et déjà décorer son cercueil.

Retenant sa femme, Edward empêcha une morte dans le salon des Cullen. De rage, tout le corps de la jeune Al'Casa tremblait. Elle s'enfuit sous le regard de la famille. Les jambes et les pieds endoloris pas ses Jimmy Cho de 15 centimètres, la demoiselle s'écroula contre un arbre. Tuant certainement ses vêtements au passage. Peut importe, ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment, c'était être dans les bras de Jacob. Il arrivait tellement bien à la consoler... Seulement, elle avait sûrement du le blesser. Bref, la solution ou plutôt l'envie était irréalisable.

Apercevant un autre bruit que ses pleurs, la demoiselle prit _Elips Ou_ son poignard en argent graphite marbré derrière son tibia. Observant les horizons, elle repéra le vampire. Celui-ci, qui sentit sont inquiétude montait en flèche, prit le temps pour sortir avec la rapidité d'un mollusque. Reconnaissant Jasper Hale, la demoiselle baissa son poignard tout en le gardant en main. Sa première réaction fut de baisser les yeux : elle était pitoyable. Ses cheveux devaient ressemblaient à rien à cause du temps. Ses pleurs avaient du la dévisager. Et ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des torchons. Ses chaussures qu'elle avait lâché dans sa course, se trouvaient dans la main gauche du vampire. Timidement, elle osa un sourire avant de se laisser tomber mollement dans la bout. Le militaire s'avançait lentement, il voulait être sûr qu'il se contrôlait et ne tenait pas à l'effrayer. Surtout qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment bien, émotionnellement parlant. S'agenouillant à ses côtes, ils patientèrent en observant la pluie tombait en rafale sur le goudron. La lune brillait, rassurant la princesse en détresse.

-C'est _Elips Ou_, présenta la demoiselle en montrant le poignard, un cadeau de ma grande sœur.

-Il est magnifique, dit le militaire en le prenant doucement.

Il éprouva le tranchant de la lame. Entrant en contact avec sa peau vampirique, la lame s'enfonça sous les yeux surpris de Mr. Hale. Aucune arme humaine ne pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui.

-Épatant...

-Oui, acquiesça Miss Al'Casa. C'est un alliage d'argent de carbone graphite et de marbre refroidi dans un fleuve d'Atlantide. D'après la légende...

-Les légendes peuvent s'avérer existantes, tu le sais.

-Oui mais tu n'as pas idée à quel point, dit-elle mystérieusement.

Robin rompit le contact visuel établi depuis le début de leur conversation pour fouiller dans sa pochette blanche qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Elle sortit un téléphone, tandis que Jasper lui demandait si elle souhaite de l'intimité. Elle déclina en lançant l'appel. Rapidement, l'interlocuteur répondit et la voix de Leah retentit.

-Allo ? Queen ? Comment ça va ?

-Coucou ma louve, ça va tranquille et toi.

-Bien, alors où êtes-vous partis ?

-Chez les Cullen...

-Nan ?! T'es sérieuse ?

-Oui. Je sais pas si c'est bien ou mal d'ailleurs. En tout cas Jasper le major blond est avec moi.

-Wouha. Et bien essaie de ne pas te battre avec la Swan.

Jasper ricana moqueur avant d'intervenir :

-C'est déjà fait.

-Merde ! Comment va ton morale princesse ?

-Moyen. C'est devenu froid avec Jake à cause de ça...

-J'vois. Hey le major, empêche la de déprimer s'il te plaît.

-Te fais pas de soucis Louve. Elle ne risque rien.

-On ne peut pas changer de sujet, intervient la concernée qui ne supportait pas que la discussion tourne autour d'elle. Par exemple, ce qui s'est passé à la Push après notre départ.

-Embry a décidé de rejoindre la meute de Jacob. Sam est toujours enragé et a demandé au Conseil de te bannir...

-_Merda _! Laissa-t-elle échapper en italien tandis que ses émotions partaient en vrille. Ils peuvent.

-Oui, mais il y aura des débats entre tous les loups pour exposer les arguments et c'est les anciens qui tranchent.

-Traduction : je suis dans la merde. J'ai bien résumé.

-Oui et non, répondit-elle.

-Il faut qu'ils voient qui tu es, dit Jasper.

Deux voix surprises le poussèrent à continuer :

-Quand elle est arrivée cet après-midi, elle a fait un maximum d'efforts pour que tout ce passe bien. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette accrochage avec Bella, tout ce serait bien passé, expliqua-t-il pour Miss Clearwater. La plupart des membres de ma famille on changeait d'avis sur elle. Si le même phénomène se produit avec les meutes, Jacob et elle pourront rester ensemble.

-Bien pensé Vampire mais la provocation a été assez loin ici... J'espère que ça suffira.

-Sais-tu qui pourrait la défendre ?

-Déjà mon frère et moi. Mais nos voix ont autant d'importance que celle des nouveaux louveteaux c'est-à-dire quasi nulle. Mais Embry sera avec Jake quant à Quil... Pour l'instant il n'a pas l'air de savoir. Kim l'imprégnée de Jared est venue me voir tout à l'heure pour savoir comment t'aller et tout... Elle pourrait faire pencher la balance pour nous.

-Donc en abréger, Sam, Jared et Paul sont contre et deux des anciens voudraient les suivre. C'est l'essentiel ?

-Oui, répondit Leah. Mais ma mère aussi fait partie des anciens et vu que c'est un vote à l'unanimité, ça devrait aller.

-Pas sur...

-Pourquoi ? questionna Robin brusquement inquiète.

-C'est une femme...

-Et alors ? répliquèrent en même temps les deux jeunes femmes pincées.

-Détendez-vous. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils sont habitués à choisir et diriger entre hommes. Même les imprégnées n'ont pas ce pouvoir de veto.

-T'es en train de me dire qu'ils vont mettre la pression à ma mère ?! gronda la louve.

-Ça ne me fait pas plaisir mais c'est hautement probable...

Un bruit brutal informa les promeneurs nocturnes d'une violente attaque au mobilier.

-Ça va Leah ? questionna la jeune femme inquiète.

-Très bien Miss Monde, répondit platement Leah.

-J'suis désolée de te mettre dans ma merde, confessa-t-elle doucement.

-T'inquiètes pas ça me change les idées, rassura Miss Clearwater avec un petit rire.

-Ok. Te tracasses pas beauté, surtout pas pour moi.

-Ouais c'est ça, et te fais pas croquer.

-Certainement pas ! rigola Robin. Tu m'imagines en aspirine ? dure comme du marbre ? Désolée Jasper mais j'aime trop ma couleur caramel pour me transformer en vampire.

Ses deux nouveaux amis riaient avec elle. Ca faisait tellement de temps qu'elle n'avait pas partagé ce genre de moments. Elle laissa échapper un soupir d'aise (remarqué par le vampire), si elle arrivait à régler ce malentendu avec Jake ce serait parfait. Les demoiselles finirent leur discussion et se dirent au revoir. Jasper sentit sa nouvelle amie quelque peu apaisée. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'observation lunaire, le duo rentra à pas lent. Indiquant sa chambre ainsi que la salle de bain à la jeune femme, Jasper lui souhaita bonne nuit puis rejoint sa douce. Robin essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible pour son prince qui d'ailleurs était en train d'enfiler son short. "Patrouille" dit-il simplement pour justifier son départ. L'amoureuse ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était elle qu'il fuyait. Cette Swan!quelle soit maudite ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'ils s'engueulent ici ?à cause d'elle ?! La tête trop pleine, Robin s'endormit avec beaucoup de difficultés.


	4. Plus brillant dans le noir

_Voila c'est très court mais la suite sera plus surprenante je pense. Un grand merci à Lenacob qui est toujours fidèle au poste et qui fait vivre cette fic. Je fais surement finir par la lui dédicacer ;) Bonne lecture_

* * *

_**Renesmée**_

Au matin, elle était encore seule. Ce qui eut pour effet de la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Et, comme si dieu s'acharnait sur elle, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un étincelant sourire enfantin. Prenant place sur le lit à côté de la belle endormie, elle se racla doucement la gorge pour attirer son attention.

-Bonjour ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit et j'en conclu qu'il fallait que je sorte, dans des lieux pleins de préférence. Mais l'école je peux pas. Alors tu dois me faire sortir ! Finit-elle fière de sa trouvaille.

-Très drôle gamine mais ta mère te laisserais jamais à ma garde même pour une journée. De plus, je n'ai aucune envie de jouer à la poupée avec toi.

-Pourtant on trouverait toutes les deux notre compte... (en une mimique la dragonne lui conseilla de continuer) tu pourrais prouver à tout le monde que t'avais raison et Oncle Jake verrait que tu fais des efforts et de mon côté j'aurais appris des choses.

-Ok ok, tu m'as convaincue, sourit la jeune femme. Convaincs ton père en premier, ce sera plus simple. Le reste je m'en charge.

"Merci !"sautilla Renesmée avant de l'embrasser puis elle partit. Se laissant retomber mollement, l'ancienne dragonne se demanda dans quoi elle s'était embarquée. Dès qu'elle avait entendu "Jake" elle avait arrêté de réfléchir. Pourtant c'était bien elle qui allait devoir trouver de quoi occuper la gamine. Tant pis, elle était une connaisseuse du baby-sitting et c'était pas parce que celle-ci buvait du sang, rejetait le Blédina, et avait une croissance sur-développée qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à ses précédentes gardes. De l'étage inférieur, une douce odeur se propageait. Robin n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait prendre son petit déjeuné avec des vampires. C'était trop comique. Morte de faim, la jeune femme oublia tout en mangeant le repas ou plutôt le banquet qu'Esmée avait fait pour elle. Contre toute attente, Robin mangea assez pour faire disparaître pas mal de nourriture. C'était à se demander comment ce petit 36 stockait tous ça.

Cette fois, Miss Al'Casa venait de finir de se préparer. Comme à son habitude, elle avait l'air d'une parfaite petite pétasse. Aux yeux larmoyant devant une photo d'une enfant à la chevelure de miel. Deux coups furent frapper à la porte. La jeune femme alla ouvrir après avoir cacher la photo et s'être redonner une certaine contenance. Edward Cullen se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte. Surprise, elle se laissa entrer.

-C'est pour Renesmée, expliqua-t-il face à ses regards inquisiteurs.

-Oh c'est vrai, t'es son père. Alors.

-Bella et moi sommes d'accord et puisque Alice ne voit aucun incident, pas besoin que vous soyez accompagnées. Rentres pour 18heures s'il te plaît. Et Renesmée est partie chasser... au cas où.

-T'es bien stressé pour un gars qui a l'éternité.

Le vampire se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux, comprenant ses sarcasmes.

-Quoi ?!

-Je sais que t'es quelqu'un de bien au fond.

-Mais bien sur, ricana la jeune femme. J'comprends que ça te rassure de penser ça vu que je vais me trimbaler ta fille toute l'après-midi.

Son sourire s'allongea, il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Il ajouta quelques mots, incitant la jeune fille à lever les yeux au ciel. Enfin, il finit par partir le front sur la vitre Robin essaya de retrouver sa paix intérieure. Avait-il vraiment vu ses faiblesses ? Avec ce genre de personnes, rien était sur. D'ailleurs s'il décidait, avec Jasper, de découvrir tous ses petits secrets...elle serait mal.

La journée était passée à une vitesse folle, Jacob venait de rentrer après la nuit et la journée agitée. Il s'attendait à retrouver sa petite amie, un peu boudeuse mais prête à se faire pardonner, dans leur chambre faisant claquer ses talons avec impatience. Mais il trouva la maison pratiquement déserte : seule Jasper et Esmée étaient présents. Il avait beau avoir les sens développés, il ne sentait pas la présence de son imprégnée. Après avoir réfléchi (pour savoir si oui ou non il devait paniquer) il en déduit qu'elle devait juste être partie faire les magasins. Jacob souffla. Il aurait voulu avoir sa compagnie après tout ça... Tant pis, ils se louperaient encore aujourd'hui, vive la vie de couple. Reprenant contenance (Jasper et Esmée n'avaient pas à subir son humeur), il entra doucement.

-Tiens, voici notre loup, l'accueillit chaleureusement la mère de famille.

-On a cru que tu t'étais endormi sur le palier.

Le loup sourit à ses deux amis, luttant pour pour rester éveillé. Ils discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Jacob, trop stressé, ne put résister à demander où était Robin.

-Elle est sortie avec Renesmée, répondit posément Jasper, sentant la surprise d'une intensité surprenant chez le loup, il ajouta : Nessie l'a convaincue quand elle s'est rendu compte que ta belle avait raison.

-Je comprends, acquiesça-t-il songeur, mais je pensais pas qu'elle accepterait.

-Coup de nostalgie, indiqua le blond en se remémorant les faits passés. Il me semble que ça lui a rappelé beaucoup de souvenir... Est-ce qu'elle a eu un passé difficile ?

-Oui, répondit-il durement Jacob. Même si elle est très retentissante à en parler. Tu as pu parler avec elle hier ?

-Oui, et aussi avec Leah à qui elle a téléphonée.

-Alors elle sont devenues amies ?

-Oui, même très poches.

-Tu penses que je peux espérer qu'il se produise la même chose avec Bella ? plaisanta l'Alpha.

-Pas vraiment mais qui suis-je pour t'empêcher d'espérer ? ria son ami.

Après s'être laisser aller quelques minutes, Jacob posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Elle ne t'as rien dit sur sa famille ?

-Non, elle a été très discrète. Il n'y a que toi et son poignard qui semblent avoir de l'importance pour elle.

-Son poignard ?

-_Elips Ou_, il peut même blesser les vampires.

-Et dire qu'elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé, se lamenta Jacob.

-Les gars, intervient Esmée, vous devriez lui laisser du temps. Elle vous parlera quand elle sera prête. Soyez patients surtout si elle a eu des problèmes.

Les deux gars opinèrent sagement, sachant qu'elle avait raison comme toujours. Quelques minutes passèrent, ils avaient repris leur discussion quand Rosalie se glissa dans le salon.

-Toujours en train de parler de cette Queen ? questionna-t-elle.

-Oui, tu la trouves comment ? demanda Jasper.

On aurait pu croire que cette question n'avait pas lieu d'être, en particulier venant de ce vampire mais il se questionnait vraiment sur la réponse. Rose avait soufflé le chaud et le froid avec la jeune humaine :à des moments elle éprouvait de la sympathie voir même de l'empathie pour Robin qui arrivait de par ses actions à la faire rire de l'autre côté, cette Queen l'insupportait, elle arrivait à la faire entrer dans une colère noire quant aux autres fois, elle arrivait à avoir de la peine pour cette humaine qui semblait si malheureuse et si seule, malgré l'amour de Jacob. Elle se demandait souvent à quoi ressembler la vie de Robin avant l'imprégnation. Elle voulait l'imaginer en accord avec son image : Reine du Bal et du lycée avec un cavalier populaire...Mais elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa famille, sa maison, ses études, le métier qu'elle voulait faire, les travaux probables qu'elle a pu faire, ses vœux pour l'avenir. Curieuse. D'autant plus que cette humaine avait l'air de lui ressembler...

-Je la trouve trop blessante pour être vraie, répondit Rosalie après réflexion.

La discussion reprit, les différents Cullen arrivaient et se joignaient à celle-ci. Toute sa famille était réuni excepté Carliste qui travaillait jusqu'à 20heures. Isabella Swan Cullen commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une dizaine d'heures. Jacob la rassurait, assurant que Robin était une jeune femme censée et la rassurait, lui envoyant des vagues d'apaisement. Alice la rassurait, ré-expliquant qu'elle avait veillé toute la journée sur Renesmée et qu'elle n'avait eu aucune vision de mauvaise augure. Edward la rassurait, essayant de la convaincre que Robin n'était ni mauvaise, ni dangereuse. Rien à faire pour rassurer Mrs Cullen, elle restait tétaniser à l'idée qui est pu arriver quoi que ce soit à sa petite. Elle supplia son meilleur ami d'appeler la baby-sitter. Appel non-abouti. Et mère Swan en plein stress. A partir de là, Bella faisait les cent pas, murmurant des promesses de mort envers Miss Al'Casa s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa fille. Jacob n'était pas du tout inquiet cependant il jugea préférable de se taire. Il n'était pas en bon terme avec sa belle mais il avait confiance, elle ne ferait jamais rien d'idiot avec un enfant à sa garde.

Et il avait raison, après que Bella est fait 30 minutes de promenade dans son salon, Robin et Nessie entrèrent semblant être dans une grande discussion. Une pointe de jalousie transperça le cœur de la mère mais elle se reprit, et cajola sa fille. Sans oublier de d'échanger un regard noir avec la baby-sitter. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et partit s'installer près de son loup.

-Désolée pour le retard. On voulait prendre un taxi mais c'était mission impossible alors on a du prendre le train puis marcher, expliqua Robin au jeune père.

Celui-ci lui sourit, du même air mystérieux que ce matin. Avant de se reconcentrer sur les deux femmes de sa vie. Apparemment Queen était devenue une "future super maman" grâce à la journée passée au parc pour enfant où la petite Nessie s'était faite pleins d'amis dont "Sarra au chocolat » une jeune tanzanienne avec qui elle avait beaucoup joué. La petite détailla tous à sa famille mais par la pensée. Quand Bella avait vu et senti la joie qui avait habité sa fille pendant toute la journée, la jalousie reprit sa place privilégiée.

**_Emmett_**

De son côté, le jeune couple était sorti pour discuter puisque Jacob devait attendre son tour pour découvrir la journée de sa filleule. Côte à côte, ils marchèrent en silence. Malgré qu'il ne soit que 19 heures moins le quart, les étoiles commençaient déjà à perler le ciel. Robin n'osait prendre la main de son amoureux, alors elle se contentait de l'effleurer espérant qu'il comprendrait. Ce fut le cas. Il prit la main couleur caramel toujours vernie de se vert opaline dans la sienne qui semblait avoir décupler de taille. Échangeant un sourire, ils se rapprochèrent.

-Et toi bébé, qu'à tu pensais de cette journée avec Nessie ? demanda Jake.

-Cette petite est plus intéressante que je croyais, reconnut la demoiselle. Elle est gentille.

-Elle a réussi à t'attendrir, rigola l'Alpha.

Mettant sa fierté de côté, elle acquiesça courageusement.

-J'ai eu tord de tout repousser en force de tout repousser en force. Mais j'avais peur, peur de toujours porté la malédiction sur moi...

-C'est quoi cette malédiction amour ?

-Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a tué toute ma famille... J'ai eu tellement peur que ça t'arrive, j'aurais pas survécu, confessa-t-elle.

-Il faut au moins une montagne pour me tuer princesse, plaisanta-t-il pour remonter le moral de sa belle.

Un faible sourire éclaira son visage.

-Ils t'auraient adorer, murmura-t-elle. Mon père aurait tout tenter pour t'écraser les doigts aux moins une fois. Mes petites sœur se serraient accrocher à tes jambes. Ma mère t'aurait câliner, elle t'aurait même fait une liste de tous ce que j'aime...

Les larmes aux joues, Robin aurait voulu continuer pourtant sa voix se perdit. Elle aurait voulu tous lui raconter. Elle aurait voulu partager les sentiments qui avaient explosé en elle à cette période. Elle aurait voulu le voir plaisanter avec Apollo ou discuter avec sa mère Opale. Elle aurait voulu lui dire tous ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire. Elle aurait voulu arriver à compter ses larmes et minimiser sa peine... "aurait voulu". Robin aurait voulu refaire sa vie. Mais le conditionnel n'a aucun effet sur le futur. Le seul effet qu'il a est de resserrer l'étreinte autour de son cœur en morceaux.

Mais Jacob l'avait prise dans ses bras, il lui caressait le dos, lui murmurait des mots sans sens mais peu importe c'était sa voix qui l'apaisait. Alors elle se laissait bercer, oublier tous ses vœux au conditionnel. Une fois calmée, elle chercha les lèvres de son loup. Elle voulait recevoir de la tendresse de son homme. Au-déjà du contact charnel, c'était une preuve d'amour. Collés l'un contre l'autre, il se déconnectèrent du monde extérieur. Robin eut tout juste assez d'esprit pour les entraîner hors de la route, s'adossant à un arbre. Elle se décolla un instant de Jacob pour enlever plusieurs couches de vêtements. Maintenant en tee-shirt, elle se colla à son amoureux, déjà pratiquement déshabillé. Quittant la bouche de la jeune femme, les lèvres se glissèrent jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille qu'elles mordillèrent -Jacob enregistra un gémissement non dissimulé- puis descendirent dans le cou musqué, marquant leur territoire, elles laissèrent un gros suçon après plusieurs baisers. Et elles poursuivirent leur chemin, enregistrant une fois de plus les caresses préférées de la jeune femme. Les lèvres pulpeuses rencontrèrent leur première barrière textile, loin d'être infranchissable, Jacob fit glisser la bretelle du débardeur. La vue était aussi plaisante qu'excitante. Embrassant la naissance de ses seins, il s'y attarda tendrement. Finalement, il remonta ses lèvres. Tous les deux savaient qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin malgré la perfection de l'instant. Il y avait trop de choses entre eux... Leur regard encraient l'un dans l'autre, les deux savaient que leur bulle allait éclater. Ce fut la demoiselle qui lâcha la bombe.

-Il faut qu'on parle de ... Bella.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Elle compte pour moi et je n'ai aucune envie que vous vous battiez en permanence.

-Je m'en doute mais avec elle, je me sens agressée amour. Je n'arriverais jamais à rester impassible quand on me dire que je ne devrais pas être avec toi, que tu mérites mieux...

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, sa voix mourut. Tendrement, Jacob prit sa belle dans ses bras. Il savait que beaucoup de choses pouvaient l'affecter, mais il n'était pas habituer à ce taux de sincérité venant d'elle.

-Je lui en parlerais beauté. Et je peux compter sur toi pour faire des efforts ?

-J'en fais déjà, fit-elle remarquer avec douceur, mais je m'améliorerais.

D'un sourire plein de tendresse, il lui fit comprendre à quel point ça comptait pour lui. Ramassant les quelques vêtements qui se trouvaient à terre, ils échangèrent posément histoire de se détendre l'atmosphère avant de rentrer. Sur le chemin du retour, ils chahutèrent amoureusement. C'est tout sourire qu'il arrivèrent à la villa où ils semblaient avoir été attendus. Jasper sourit doucement à son amie qui rougit fortement sachant qu'il n'y avait rien d'anodins. Et bien sur, il fallut qu'Emmett remarqua sa nouvelle teinte de peau et la charia sur ses supposées relations sexuelles dans les bois en compagnie de son loup. Loin d(être pudique, elle relança ses blagues salaces sans gène. Miss Hale s'incrusta auprès de son mari et de.. l'invitée, ne tenant plus à ne faire que les pour le trio aux idées tordus, Edward les interrompit en leur rappelant la présence de Renesmée.

Pendant ce temps, Nessie avait montré à Jacob ses moments forts de la journée, passant l'imprégnée au rang d'héroïne. Attendris, il discuta avec elle jusqu'à l'extinction des feu. Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien. Robin s'habituait aux vampires et réciproque. Finalement tout n'était pas désespéré.


	5. La vie aime le rafting

_**Billy**_

Les jours étaient passés tranquillement. Robin avait continué ses sorties avec la petite Nessie avec qui elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée. Jacob les accompagnait même de temps en temps. Du côté des Cullen, la cohabitation se passait plutôt bien. Robin avait finalement réussi a s'entendre avec tout le monde excepté Bella. Les deux jeunes femmes se contentaient de s'ignorer. On pouvait peut-être considérer cela comme une amélioration. La vampire avait eu les nerfs à rude épreuve ces temps-ci entre Jacob qui l'avait sermonnée pour sa nana, Edward qui était en adoration face à cette Queen, tout comme sa fille et pour finir, elle avait l'impression que cette meuf voulait lui voulait sa famille ! Bref mieux valait s'ignorer. Aux yeux de Robin, c'était simplement une ex énervée et jalouse qui provoquait des tensions entre son loup et elle. Celle-ci préférait se préoccuper de la situation à la Push, beaucoup plus alarmante. En effet, Sam avait mis ses dires à exécution. Mais Jacob et Robin devaient être présents pour le débat. En attendant, Billy avait appelé son fils, lui demandant de venir pour une discussion entre père et fils. Jake avait l'espoir que cette discussion pourrait arranger les choses car il ne se sentait pas d'affronter ça. Tous n'étaient pas de mauvaise augure quand même. Leah avait réussi à convaincre quelques loups dont Quil qui tentaient de faire changer d'avis Sam et Jared. Mission des plus dures. Même si leur imprégnée avaient un avis beaucoup moins rigide.

Voilà la situation avant le départ de Jacob.

Quand il revient, c'était nettement moins rose. Robin était morte de trouille pour la discussion entre Jacob et son père, c'était tout ou rien. Mais son militaire préféré n'allait sûrement pas la laisser déprimer. Alors sur un air de rock acrobatique, il la fit voltiger pour lui changer les idées. La danseuse appréciait l'attention autant que l'activité. Mais sa bulle explosa quand elle vit l'air de Jacob : il n'avait jamais été aussi mal. Il les observa un moment avant de partir en marmonnant des excuses pour le dérangement. Paniquée, Robin courut après son amoureux jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte, observa son amour qui faisait les cent pas les yeux enragés. Mieux valait ne pas l'énerver... Robin s'approcha doucement du loup, posa une main sur le bras de son chéri, dont le biceps était gonflé à bloc. A son contact, il se tourna vers elle. Jacob essaya de se calmer à sa vue de son ange mais mission impossible. La rage était trop grande. Il entendit sa voix lui demandait ce qu'il s'était passé chez son père. A la seule mention de celui-ci, il explosa un mobilier. Il ne voulait même pas en entendre parler ou évoquer le sujet tellement c'était dure à avaler. Interprétant le silence de son homme, elle l'entraîna sur le lit, le força à s'allonger, enleva tous les habits qui le gênaient. Elle s'allongea près de lui, le prit dans ses bras. Ils écoutèrent leur cœur. Chaque battement réservé pour sa moitié. Ils restèrent longtemps ensemble. Le temps que le rythme cardiaque du loup diminue avec son taux d'énervement et que Robin lui eut redonné son sourire. Le soleil avait eu le temps de se coucher.

Quand ils furent appelés pour manger, ils arrangèrent leur tenue. Surtout celle de la demoiselle puisque que Jake se contentait d'un jean et de baskets. La soirée passa doucement. Jacob fut très possessif pendant ces quelques heures passées. Mais tout le monde s'abstient de poser la moindre question vu l'état du loup. La Meute, composée de Seth, Collin, Leah et Embry, arriva pour un briefing des derniers événements. Robin profita de cet instant pour parler avec Edward et Jasper. Elle ne désirait qu'aider son amour mais sans savoir ce qui le mettaient dans cet état, c'était peine perdue. Dans un coin de la cuisine, la demoiselle venait d'argumenter pendant 10 bonnes minutes pour qu'ils lui en parlent. Jasper céda et lui expliqua son augmentation récente de possessivité qui était dû à l'envie décuplée de garder sa belle pour lui et surtout près de lui. Mr Cullen-télépathe refusa de lui dévoiler ses pensées, jugeant préférable qu'elle lui demande tout simplement.

Robin ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Loin de se laisser abattre, elle commença par essayer de le convaincre. Ça ne marcha pas malgré tous ses arguments. Elle pensa au chantage et à la menace mais son étique le lui interdisait. Soufflant, elle changea de plan. Fermant les yeux (elle ne voulait pas croiser leur regard), elle détruit son mur. Sous la surprise, Edward recula puis une fois habitué, il étudia cet afflux de pensées. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur Jacob mais dans son esprit flottaient des cadavres dont l'âge l'effrayait. Ces corps sans vie avaient quelques points communs avec Robin, les yeux, les cheveux, ou des traits du visage... Certainement des frères et sœurs. Pour la plupart, leur mort avait laissé des traces : pendaison, noyade, décapitation, strangulation... Les morts étaient diverses et nombreuses, une terreur. Cette "sensation" était omniprésente les deux vampires la sentaient, on pouvait en déduire que ça ne quittait jamais la jeune femme. Conscients qu'il s'agissait de son jardin secret, ils n'osèrent creuser plus, un peu plus par peur de ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir que par respect.

Les deux frères se concentrèrent sur les pensées concernant Jacob. Celles-ci étaient floues. Ce n'était pas des scènes qu'on discernait mais plutôt des émotions. La première fut l'inquiétude lorsque Jacob était rentré, croissante elle ne cessait de s'intensifier. Puis la peine lorsqu'il avait refuser de se confier à elle comme s'il ne lui faisait plus confiance. Les deux vampires reçurent comme une gifle le tsunami de peine de la jeune femme, il s'accentuait se renforçait au fils des heures de silence. Leur histoire était remise en cause avec nostalgie tristesse et désemparement. Une bougie fut écrasée par les ténèbres. Encore seule. Encore abandonnée. Espoir zéro.

"Ok."lâcha Edward incapable d'en apprendre plus. "Billy lui a dit de choisir entre toi et les Quileutes."

Les cinq loups étaient dans les sous bois, sous leur forme humain. La Push avait été bien remuée ces derniers temps.

Après la discussion avec son père, Jacob avait à peine eu le reflex de sortir de la maison qu'il se transformait déjà. Il rejoignit Leah dans ses pensées, celle-ci fut aussitôt en alerte face à la scène que ressassait Jacob.

De l'autre côté, Seth et Collin avaient vu une jeune femme qui avait vu la transformation de leur alfa. Devant cette situation, ils durent vite se décider. Choisissant la 1ère option, Collin visa avec soin un endroit précis proche de la nuque avec une pierre (remerciant la biologie du bahut) pour provoquer son évanouissement. Seth la rattrapa avant qu'elle chute. Les deux jeunes loups se mirent d'accord sur la version de l'histoire.

Pendant ce temps Jacob courrait à en perdre haleine, s'éloignait. Leah essayait tant bien que mal de le retrouver, de l'apaiser. Mais l'esprit de Jacob était trop incohérent pour que ça ait un réel effet. Des images de son imprégnée se cognaient sur un fond avec sa voix et ses mots doux. Leah partageait toutes ses émotions avec une violence déconcertante.

Lorsque la jeune femme commença à s'éveiller, les deux ados mirent un air inquiet sur leur visage. Après lui avoir fait croire que le loup gigantesque sortait de son imagination, ils la ramenèrent chez elle prétextant qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle rechute. Mais c'était surtout pour s'assurer qu'elle s'en tiendrait à leur version des faits. Heureusement ce fut le cas.

Leah avait réussi à convaincre son alfa de ne pas disparaître en pensant à Robin et dans quel état elle serait. Jacob avait couru jusqu'à sa belle en répétant à sa bêta de ne pas s'inquiéter. Puis avait disparu. Laissant Leah morte d'inquiétude.

Aujourd'hui, l'alpha avait repris contenance. Son visage se voulait serein ça marcha pour rassurer les plus jeunes. Après des retrouvailles, Seth et Collin racontèrent leur péripéties de la veille. Leur anxiété disparue quand Jake les félicita pour leur vivacité d'esprit. Embry leur apprit que Rachel la sœur de Jacob, n'était pas du tout d'accord avec Billy et sa dernière décision. Apparemment, elle lui aurait hurlé dessus quand elle l'aurait appris. La bêta, elle, s'abstient de tout commentaire. Mais quand les trois gars rentrèrent, elle préféra rester pour s'assurer de l'état moral de Jacob. Elle resta là, hésitante sur la marche à suivre. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoins la meute, il avait fait beaucoup pour elle et elle s'en sentait redevable.

-Tu veux que je parte pour te transformer?demanda le loup.

-Non, rigola la jeune femme voyant où il voulait en venir. En fait... Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de te laisser seul.

-C'est gentil mais je ne vois pas ce que je risque, sourit Jake.

-Sombrer dans tes pensées, dit simplement la louve, et je sais de quoi je parle.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai mes bouées de sauvetage, répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Flattée, elle sourit. Décidément, il savait faire remonter son estime. Pourtant à un tel moment c'est elle qui devrait l'aider et non l'inverse.

-Tu veux entrer dans le sarcophage ?plaisanta Jacob.

-Vraiment parce que tu m'inquiètes, accepta la demoiselle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Surpris, Jacob éclata de rire. Il imaginait déjà l'expression de la louve en entrant dans l'odorante maison Cullen. Sur la route, ils croisèrent Robin qui les attendait. Si Leah eut le droit à de belles salutations, ce ne fut pas le cas pour son alpha.

-Tu comptais me le dire quand ? questionna-t-elle sans autre préambule.

Voyant de quoi elle voulait parler et après avoir constater son degré d'énervement, il jugea préférable d'aller droit au but.

-Je voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes.

-Mais bien sûr, comme si te voir rentrer comme un déterré allait me rassurer. N'importe quoi ! Ton excuse tient pas la route ! Expliques-toi.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en veuilles...

-Et ? Parce que je doute qu'il n'y est que ça.

-Je ne savais pas quoi faire, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Le visage de sa belle s'adoucit, ce qu'il ne remarqua pas.

-Le choix s'annonce évident à première vue, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix faible pourquoi préférer une inconnue à toute ta famille, toute ton enfance, toute ta vie... ?

-Toute ma vie? certainement pas! mugit-il. Il traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Robin. J'ai 17 ans, reprit-il d'une voix plus tendre s'accordant avec son regard, ma vie est loin d'être définie et d'arriver à son terme. Quant à toi, tu n'es pas une inconnue, tu es celle qui va partager ma vie. C'est pour ça que je ne choisirais pas.

_**Alice**_

Il déposa un fin baiser sur ses lèvres rosées de son imprégnée. Il la prit dans ses bras. On pouvait sentir à des kilomètres le soulagement sans aucune capacité particulière. Dans la maison, toute la famille avait cédé à la tentation de les écouter. Maintenant ils souriaient tendrement. Les temps avaient bien changés pour qu'ils suivent les histoires de cœur du clébard. Enfin, les trois rentrèrent dans la villa. Leah se stoppa net face à la vague d'odeur de sangsue. Elle arrêta sa respiration pour se précipiter à une fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Qui pourrait survivre dans cet puanteur ? Les huit vampires et leur petit "cœur" apparemment. Le télépathe grimaça en entendant ses pensées de la louve. "Désolée Papou" se moqua Leah imaginant la Nessie dire ça. Mais la moquerie laissa place à l'inquiètude en voyant le visage des sangsues. La naine semblait désemparé elle refusait même de croiser le regard de Jacob et Robin. A sa tête on aurait dit qu'il y avait un mort. Incapable d'attendre un instant de plus les explications -qui de toute évidence ne viendrait pas – la jeune femme s'accroupit devant Alice en lui demandant doucement ce qu'elle avait vu.

-J'ai eu une vision, récita-t-elle déconnectée du monde. Robin était entourée de sang, elle tombait d'une hauteur vertigineuse.

-Elle tombait sur quoi ? Questionna le docteur à la recherche du moindre détail.

-Un ensemble blanc...

-Que vois-tu comme paysage ?

-Un maison de bois, sur un côté une forêt sinon que du blanc.

-Est-ce que ce paysage dis quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un ? demanda Carliste avec espoir.

-Oui, affirma Robin après quelques secondes de silence morbide. C'est le chalet familiale, il se trouve dans un lieu isolé des Rocheuses.

-Donc, si on récapitule, tu vas crever chez toi

-Elle ne mourra pas Leah ! Robin restera ici sous protection et en vie.

-Mauvaise idée Jake, intervient son imprégnée. Les visions d'Alice ne sont pas complètement prémonitoires, ça reste des probabilités. De plus je n'étais pas morte quand elle m'a vue n'est-ce pas ? (Alice acquiesça.) Je suis autant en sécurité dans ce chalet qu'ici si j'ai le même entourage. Ce serait plus logique d'attendre pour savoir qui me "tuerait" et de trouver un plan en conséquence. Vous en pensez quoi ?

La plupart démontrèrent leur accord.

-Alice ça ira ?

-Oui, sourit la belle vampire qui a retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Le sourire d'Alice se figea tandis que ses yeux se perdaient. Son corps s'immobilisa. Jasper calmait les cœurs les plus affolés et Edward se concentrait sur les même pensées de sa petite sœur. La pièce elle-même était figée. Leah avait rejoint sont alpha, et avait saisi sa main en signe de présence et d'apaisement. Un regard reconnaissant lui répondit. Voilà quelque chose qu'elle avait réussi. Alice finit par émerger, comme si elle avait été en apnée. Ressemblant enfin à une vampire, elle se précipita sur Robin, en la prenant par les épaules.

-Qui es-tu?!

-Bien... Robin Queen pourquoi?

-Je suis sérieuse, ils veulent quelque chose de toi. Il faut que tu nous dises tout.

-J'ai franchement pas envie, rétorqua la Miss Monde.

-T'as franchement pas le choix.

La jeune femme souffla s'éloigna de la vampire – qui commençait vraiment à lui faire peur – pour regarder le paysage. Y'a pas à dire, elle s'était vraiment ramollie. Il y aurait à peine 4 mois, elle aurait envoyer bouler toute personne qui lui aurait parlé sur ce ton. Elle avait fait un enfer de la vie d'une pétasse pour moins que ça. Et là, elle s'apprêtait à leur raconter ce qu'elle avait de plus intime, surtout que ça concernait sa famille ! Nom de Dieu ! Elle n'était plus la dragonne d'avant.

-Ce n'est qu'une légende. Personne n'a jamais su si c'était vrai... Ma mère sera une descendante des Spartiates. Et la légende dit que tous les demi-siècles la mort ravage la famille et que la survivante accomplira à merveille son projet.

-La mort ravage la famille, répéta Edward qui comprenait peu à peu.

-Oui toute ma famille est morte, éclaircit faiblement la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux.

-Et la survivante c'est toi ?

-Ouais. Ironique non ? J'étais que la moyenne...

Sa voix se cassa, incapable de continuer. Toute sa famille n'était plus que des cadavres, de la poussière et des os. Plus aucune sœur pour la conseiller, pas non plus de grand frère pour la faire rire, pas de maman pour la prendre dans ses bras et pas plus de papa pour la faire se sentir toute petite. Elle était rien, nul part.

La chaleur se répandit tout à coup. D'abord dans son dos, puis ça partit dans ses bras, encercla son bassin, se déversa dans ses jambes. C'était Jacob. Et il la rendait bien... Restant collé à son soleil qui était essentiel pour sa vie comme pour son bronzage, elle osa enfin poser ses questions à Alice :

-Qui sont-ils ? et quels sont leur projet ?

-Un clan de vampires anarchiques qui veulent renverser les Volturi et transformer la terre en pique-nique. Ils se font une armée de nouveaux-nés.

-Encore ? On va devenir des experts, glissa la louve.

-Exact mais t'en qu'on connaît pas précisément leur nombre, il vaut mieux s'armer jusqu'aux dents.

-Tu penses à la meute de Sam en disant ça ?

-Oui et il faudra les convaincre d'aller dans ce chalet pour qu'on puisse s'entraîner.

-C'est assez dure comme obligation, grimaça Leah connaissant le tempéraments des loups.

-C'est obligé, intervînt la voyeuse. S'ils viennent à Forks, ils décimeront la population sans qu'on puisse les contenir.

-Yeah ! C'est parti pour le chalet ! Ironisa avec énergie Robin.


	6. Chalet

**Sam**  
La meute de Sam mit plus de temps à être convaincue d'habiter dans le chalet que de la nécessite d'aller aux Rocheuses. Pourquoi ? La cohabitation. L'endroit était trop reculé de toute civilisation pour fournir un hôtel alors que le chalet était assez grand et spacieux pour fournir une chambre à chacun. Un peu en hauteur, il offrait de magnifiques vues avec le soleil faisant étinceler chaque flocon. Il ressemblait beaucoup plus à un luxueux palais de bois qu'à un chalet. De face, il ressemblait à un palais espagnol : très long, grand au toit plat. Mais de chaque côté se trouvait une aile qui prolongeait la demeure de façon tout aussi magnifique.  
Tous étaient dans le salon dont la baie vitrée donnait sur le patio. Les couleurs étaient chaudes, l'endroit accueillant. Les Cullen et la Meute de am étaient à l'extrême opposé. La Meute de Jacob et quelques nouveaux loups qui n'avait pas vraiment choisi leur meute jouaient les tampons, ceux qui calmaient le jeu dès que ça devenait trop chaud. Petit précision : toutes leur imprégnées étaient présentes. Pourquoi ? Petite rébellion féministe. Robin avait commencé en prétextant que s'il y avait un combat, elle participerait. Puisqu'elle n'était pas du genre, à "attendre désespérément qu'il revienne en morceau ou en sang patiemment en faisant des jolies pâtisseries". Bref hors de question pour elle de rester inactive. Et après, ce fut Rachel qui se déclarera féministe -si la bimbo pouvait pourquoi pas elle ? Et de toute façon, il fallait qu'elle "veille sur son petit frère". Le tour de Kim vient alors, après avoir convaincu Jared, Emily et Claire décidèrent aussi de venir. Surtout qu'ils avaient beau être de grands loups tueurs de vampires, elles n'en connaissaient pas un qui sache préparer quelque de mangeable.  
-Ok tout le monde ! L'aile qui est à gauche sera pour les Cullen, celle de droite pour les loups. Précision : il n'y a que nous mais c'est pas une raison pour faire du bruit, baiser matin midi et soir, ou autre bêtise du même genre. Et bien sur tout le monde nettoie. Voilà, j'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : c'est ma maison familiale alors ne cassait rien.  
Sur ces mots elle se détourna.

Les Cullen étaient partis s'installer dans leur aile. Leurs affaires rangés, ils visitèrent les pièces à proximité : une bibliothèque, une salon avec plusieurs instruments de musique et une collection de Ferrari au rez-de-chaussée. Ils les essayèrent pas malgré tout puisque "ce n'était pas très correct". Installés dans les canapés et fauteuils du salon en noir et blanc, la famille se posait après le voyage.  
-C'est impressionnant ce qu'on a découvert sur Queen, remarqua une des jeunes femmes brisant le doux silence.  
-Si nous y avions fait attention, nous aurions remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, assura Edward sougeur.  
-Jazz comment va-t-elle ? demanda la mère Cullen.  
-Mal même si ça commence à remonter doucement.  
-Elle se cache bien..., murmura sa femme.  
Ils restèrent silencieux. Elle avait déjà été pardonnée de ses grosses vacheries. Mais maintenant ils avaient beaucoup de pitié : ce n'était qu'une enfant mais elle s'était retrouvée seule.

Il y avait trois nouveaux loups. Ils s'entendaient très bien avec le jeune Seth qui jouait à fond son rôle de guide, content de ne plus être le plus jeune avec Assim qui avait 14 ans. Ralik et lui étaient des amis d'enfance à cause de leur mère qui étaient meilleures amies quant à Elban c'est le cousin de Ralik, il a 17 ans et son cousin va sur les 16 ans. Ironie du sort, ils s'étaient pris d'admiration pour les gars de la Meute avant même leur transformation. Ils se ressemblaient comme trois gouttes d'eau depuis leur transformation qui avait eu lieu dans les deux dernières semaines. Maintenant ils devaient choisir à quelle meute ils voulaient appartenir. Celle de Sam : à l'ancienne adulée des Anciens. Ou celle de Jacob : un peu marginale mais plus libérale. Voilà ce que leur avait expliqué Leah Clearwater il y a quelques jours. "Choisissez en fonction de comment vous souhaitez évoluer et du mode de vie que vous préférez." avait-elle conclu. Maintenant, profitant de cette nouvelle proximité, ils espéraient pouvoir faire un choix. Sans se laisser influencer par les muffins d'Emily bien sur.  
Sam aussi avait beaucoup de chose en tête. Tout d'abord, il s'en voulait de s'être laissé convaincre d'emmener les filles : s'il leur arrivaient quoi que ce soit, il s'en faudrait infiniment. Sa seconde préoccupation était le clan anarchique : Alice qui les surveillait avait rapporté que leur nombre de nouveaux nés avait augmenté. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils auraient beaucoup de mal à les affronter. Peu importe, s'ils les laissaient passé, ils décimeraient les populations et ça s'est hors de question. Le Docteur Sangsue, lui avait rapporté la discussion sur la légende concernant Queen. Loin de se laisser attendrir, il en a juste déduis qu'elle était une menace probable. Bien entendu, cela avait avait débouché sur une engueulade avec son collège Alpha. Jared, pressé par Kim, avait réussi à apaiser la tension avant que ça ne dégénère. Ils venaient d'arriver à ce magnifique chalet, le paysage était somptueux, le temps des plus agréable, pourtant chacun pressentait que ce serait loin d'être des vacances.

Deux petits jours étaient passés, le temps pour la fratrie Black de se rabibocher en bonne et due forme. Ce matin tout le monde était dans le salon principal. Pas par soudain élan d'affection mais parce que les deux petits trésors, Renesmée et Claire s'étaient prises d'amitié. Emmett avait éclaté de rire devant l'ironie du sort. Et aussi devant la tête de Quil à cette annonce : surpris, inquiet et choqué. Son petit cœur ? amie avec cette sangsue grandissante ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à dieu ? Mais la petite Nessie avait rassuré tout le monde : pour elle, Claire ne sentait pas le "miam miam". Quil était apparemment destiné à se rapprocher des Cullen grâce à sa jeune imprégnée.

A cet instant, Jacob et Robin s'accordaient un moment romantique. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient voulu se retrouver mais il y avait toujours eu quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Ils avaient toute la nuit pour eux seuls. Jacob n'avait jamais fait l'amour à une femme, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il appréhendait. Il avait découvert que son côté loup dictait sa conduite lors de ces situations, il devait juste contrôler le machisme que ça entraînait. De plus malgré son âge, Robin n'était pas si expérimentée que ça... Elle avait avoué n'avoir eu que trois petits copains, elle n'avait couché qu'avec deux et aucun ne lui avait fait atteindre l'orgasme. Et pour finir la jeune femme était très communicative. Si elle voulait qu'il lui fasse quelque chose elle le lui dirait simplement , et inversement si quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Encore mieux : dans le feu de l'action, elle avait grand mal à retenir ses gémissement... Ce qui était loin de déplaire au jeune homme. A cet instant, Jacob et Robin savaient qu'ils iraient jusqu'au bout. Et c'était une sensation délicieuse. Jacob la dominait, à deux doigts de l'écraser. Il la dominait avec ses lèvres et sa langue qui dictaient une cadence soutenue à leur baiser. Elle n'était qu'en nuisette. Mais c'était trop. De toute façon, c'était surement la première et la dernière fois qu'elle mettait cette nuisette: elle n'allait pas survivre à leur ébat. Une bretelle avait été abaissée pour que la main droite du loup saisisse le sein. Le corps de la jeune femme donnait faim... Contre la cuisse nue, une érection grandissait. L'excitation avait du mal à être caché, surtout à un loup aux sens décuplés. Il sourit contre ses lèvres avant de les quitter. Il la chevaucha. Elle se sentait tellement fragile comparé à lui. Il s'intéressa à ses seins. Elle inspira fortement, elle n'était pas sûre que respirer lui viendrait à l'esprit quand Jacob la touchera. Lorsque les lèvres pulpeuses se posèrent sur le sein, au dessus de son cœur, celui-ci se mit à battre fortement. L'esprit déconnecté, elle ne se rendit pas compte que sa respiration s'accéléra, ni que sa cuisse appuyait sur le soldat au garde-à-vous de son loup. Pourtant, son amant sentit son désir montait avec ses réactions. Un grognement lui échappa. Il mordit le téton dressé pour lui. Elle cria, par surprise puisque la douleur était minime. Il téta, enroula sa langue, lécha comme si cette partie un peu plus sombre que le reste de son sein était du chocolat qui lui réservé. Tout lui était réservé. Elle gémissait, recevant plus de sensations qu'elle ne pouvait en recevoir (à cause de ses mains qui parcouraient son corps à la recherche de zones érogènes). Passant au second sein, un doigt effleura son intimité. elle gémit de frustration. Elle aurait ouvert les jambes si elle avait pu. Robin voulait l'accueillir en elle. Il la prit par la cuisse qu'il monta sur son épaule; déchiqueta sa nuisette qu'il ne voulait plus voir; fondit dans le cou de la jeune femme qu'il savait sensible et introduisit deux doigts en elle. Son intimité était trempé. Son instinct mourrait d'envie de la retourner, pour la prendre par derrière. Il se retient. A la place, il inséra un troisième doigts dans l'étroit vagin. Elle hurla son nom. Ses ongles griffèrent son dos. Ses dents mordirent son épaule. Il était on ne peut plus fier de l'effet qu'il produisait. Il amena son pouce à caresser son clitoris gonflé. Depuis tout à l'heure, ses doigts faisaient des vas-et-viens irréguliers. Le bassin essayait de suivre ces rythmes en ondulant, voulant intensifier chaque caresse. Il quitta son intimité et commença à lécher un doigt. son regard encrait dans celui de son imprégnée. Provocation. Il lui proposa de lécher un doigt. Elle refusa, les lèvres serrées. Pour finalement attraper l'avant-bras musclé et sucer avec luxure le doigt chaud. Se goûter était curieux, ce n'était ni mauvais, ni franchement bon. Mais l'étincelle de désir dans les yeux de Jacob, voilà ce qui était bon. Voilà ce qu'elle désirait. Que le lit craque et que l'orgasme les prenne. Un plaisir immense et partagé. Pour toute la nuit...

Le son était gracieux. Rosalie. Une fine flûte traversière. Et une belle mélodie. La vampire était en transe, inconsciente du monde extérieur. La pièce était assez vaste, éclairée par la lune qui entrait par la baie vitrée. L'air rentrait. La musique sortait par la porte entre-ouverte et se répandait dans le couloir. Ce couloir était très joli, comme chaque partie de la demeure. Au sol, il y avait une fine couche de marbre. Tandis que les murs étaient décorés d'arabesque aux teintes marron. Robin était assise contre. En tailleur. Les yeux fermés. Elle se laissait bercer par la musique. Comme seule au monde. Une couverture était posée sur ses épaules. Derrière ses paupières, elle voyait chaque pas qu'elle exécuterait sur la mélodie. Chaque mouvement où elle se sentirait connectée à chaque note mise en valeur. Puis ce fut le silence complet. Elle savait que Jacob et Leah étaient dehors à gambader. Les autres dormaient sûrement tout comme Renesmée. Quant aux Cullen, ils semblaient tous enfermés dans leur chambre. La porte s'ouvrit. Rosalie allait rejoindre sa chambre et son mari. Mais elle vit la jeune femme assise par terre, les yeux clos. Pris d'une subite envie de faire connaissance la vampire s'installa en face. Elle attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux avant de parler.

-Salut Queen.

-Tu peux m'appeler Robin, sourit-elle doucement.

-Cette maison est magnifique, complimenta Rosalie après avoir acquiescé.

-Merci, elle appartenait à la famille de ma mère... Elle est plus vieille qu'il n'y parait.

Le silence s'installa. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment à l'aise. Elles ne s'étaient jamais retrouvées seules. En fait, elles ne se connaissaient que par ce que les autres racontaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu à cause de la transformation?

-La vie de mes rêves... Pourtant j'ai gardé chaque souvenir.

L'humaine l'observa longuement avant de confesser:

-C'est exactement ce que je ressens.

Rosalie et Robin n'avaient pas besoin de se faire les ongles en énumérant leurs blessures internes. Elles avaient les mêmes sentiments, elles seraient ensemble.


	7. Femmes du XXIè siècle 1ère partie

_**Kim**_

-Puisque je t'ai dit que je n'ai jamais fait de ça! s'exclama Kim en regardant de travers les objets de sa future torture.

-Fais pas cette tête: c'est vraiment simple! Tu gardes tes pieds droits, tu plies les jambes et tu te laisses glisser. C'est génial!

-Queen, non. Je préfère nettement attendre ici en préparant à manger.

Robin pinça les lèvres. Cela allait faire 20 minutes qu'elle tentait de convaincre cette demoiselle de venir. C'était la plus têtue. Rachel était déjà partie s'entrainer avec son loup pas loin de la maison. Elle avait l'âme aventurière étant donné qu'elle s'était rendue dans les collines de poudreuses où Robin avait essayé ses premières figures. Paul n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter à chaque fois qu'elle tombait, puis se rassurait en l'entendant rire. Du côté d'Emily et Claire, elles essayaient doucement de se familiariser avec leurs skis. Leah quant à elle faisait du freestyle dans les bois avec plusieurs loups ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett; Les derniers faisaient une course de vitesse sur le versant mi-est de la montagne. et pour finir Miss Al'casa et Kim dans l'atelier neige, l'une tentant de convaincre l'autre.

Queen fit claquer son talon avec énergie, les yeux brillants surement d'excitation.

-Si je t'aide sur tes skis, tu seras d'accord?

-Oui mais je vois pas comment tu pourrais...

-Le Cullen n'est pas le seul télépathe, sourit-elle. Même si nous n'avons pas les même capacités.

-Expliques-moi et je te suis sur cette fichue piste.

Elles se sourirent sans gène. L'ainée l'aida à se vêtir.

-Ma mère est aussi une fille d'Atlas. Elle a transmis certains dons à certains de ses enfants. En fait, je peux visiter les cerveaux qui ne sont pas protégés, savoir les sentiments, les pensées, les souvenirs marquants, selon les parties que je visite. Mais avec toi, je n'irais que dans la partie commande donc au pire je ressentirai quelques émotions passagères mais c'est tout. Alors tu veux bien?

-Oui... Ça s'annonce spécial comme journée!

Elles rigolèrent en chœur en sortant de l'atelier.

-J'y vais, prévient Queen.

La jeune lycéenne sentit une chaleur irradiait son cerveau. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais inhabituel. Kim essaya d'ouvrir son cerveau à cette forme, qui s'installa dans deux parties bien définies. "Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?" la voix de Queen résonnait dans sa tête. "Tu n'as pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour me parler."continua la jeune femme. "D'accord." répondit timidement Kim en découvrant ce moyen de communication. "La suite sera moins douce." informa-t-elle.

Robin savait d'expérience que le cerveau humain était très titilleux: s'il se laissait explorer la plupart du temps, il réagissait très mal lorsqu'il était question de s'emparer d'un bout de cerveau. La meilleure tactique était déjà d'entrer doucement, d'observer la partie concernée et son fonctionnement (qu'on essayera de reproduire) puis s'infiltrer par étape dans les parties. A ce moment, le cerveau lance généralement des signes d'alerte: la victime ressent comme un choc électrique plus ou moins important le parcourant la colonne vertébrale, souvent une migraine soudaine mais passagère (si c'est quelqu'un de très fragile, ça peut aller jusqu'au malaise) et une impression de cerveau de feu. Les deux premières alertes se calment d'elles-même assez rapidement, aucun soucis par contre pour la dernière, le télépathe utilise en général un souvenir aquatique qui donnera l'impression d'éteindre le feu du cerveau.  
Voilà ce que ressentit Kim pendant la minute affreusement longue qui marqua la prise des commandes. Avec, en plus, l'impression d'être totalement démunie. C'est-à-dire qu'elle sentait ses mouvements sans les contrôler. Ce qui était vraiment bizarre pour ceux qui n'ont jamais essayé. Si son cerveau était complétement à la ramasse, paniqué comme si on lui avait annoncé la fin du monde. Alors que ses gestes étaient calmes et mesurés: Robin avait besoin de s'habituer au corps et aux muscles de l'étudiante. Elle mit ses skis et se retrouva dehors aux côtés de Queen dans la neige.

"On va dans l'endroit le plus amusant!"

Et avant que Kim est pu répondre, ses membres bougèrent. Elles se rendirent en contre bas, elles entendaient les cris de plusieurs personnes plus haut. La lycéenne admirait le paysage, les odeurs, les bruits,... Tous semblaient magnifiques, magiques. Le soleil veillait. Faisant étinceler la neige; comme une peau de sang froid. Elles s'élancèrent. Au début, elles ne firent que glisser sur la poudreuse. La vitesse augmentait peu à peu. Grisant un peu plus Kim à chaque minute. Comment avait-elle pu avoir peur? La vitesse augmentait encore. Queen ou Robin lui fit prendre quelques risques. D'abord minimes: une petite piste avec des bosses, un petit saut sans conséquence... Puis différentes prises de vitesse, des virages beaucoup plus dangereux. Vers la fin, Robin s'était assise avec son snowboard pour pouvoir se concentrer sur les actions de sa disciple. Celle-ci prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à skier.

Quand Robin fut sûre que son cerveau est bien enregistré les principaux réflexes et mouvements, elle décida de relâcher peu à peu son étreinte. Effectivement, la partie de Kim qui s'occupait généralement de coordonner ses gestes n'était pas rester inactive. Elle avait observé, enregistré chaque mouvement, les associant aux sensations. Un dur labeur; si complexe mais si satisfaisant. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Kim fut de plus en plus libre dans ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce que tout contrôle soit parti. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient côte à côte sur la piste. Pour ne pas la sortir de sa léthargie, Robin s'adressa à elle mentalement: "Ça te dit un super saut?!" sa disciple hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, toujours pas consciente de sa liberté. Elles sautèrent en criant leur joie, leur bonheur et leur excitation. Elles touchèrent le sol presque en douceur malgré la vitesse et la hauteur du saut. Leur rire emplissait le vaste espace, résonnait entre les montagnes. Une se laissa tomber, glissant sans classe sur son derrière. Kim la se sourirent un long moment.

-C'est toi qui a sauté.

-Avec ton aide, ajouta la lycéenne.

-Même pas, sourit Robin avec l'air d'une conspiratrice.

Comprenant, Kim fut d'abord offusqué, paniqué puis morte de rire.

-Tu es une putain de tortionnaire, plaisanta-t-elle en lui donnait un petit coup de bâton.

Les faisant sursauter , un énorme bruit; une masse souleva la neige; un ski pointa le ciel. Collin venait de faire un énorme roulé-boulé et c'était visiblement la cause de son hilarité. Seth arriva près de lui, dans le même état tout en l'aidant à se relever. Ceux qui faisait les courses de vitesse étaient accourus (si on puit dire) en entendant les cris. Tout comme ceux qui faisaient du freestyle, ils étaient totalement à l'aise sur leurs nouveaux engins.

-On fait quoi maintenant?questionna Rosalie.

-On passe aux choses sérieuse, sourit la jeune femme en se relevant.

Avec difficulté, elle se déplaça jusque en contre bas en douceur. Deux plates formes étaient entreposées à la vertical, d'environs 5m², elles ne semblaient pas sûres. Pourtant tout démontrait que Robin avait l'intention de les utiliser. Effectivement, elle demanda aux gars de les déposer au sol. Robin grimpa dessus avec agilité puis vérifia le système des deux engins. Ça parut la satisfaire puisqu'elle saisit une télécommande et s'installa sur une des plates formes. Les autres n'avaient aucune envie de monter sur ces planches de bois. En dessous ce trouvait un moteur gros, crasseux avec une ancienneté non-définie. Elban, un des jeunes loups, se demandait vaguement si un loup pouvait survivre à n'importe quelle hauteur de chute. Son instinct de survie lui conseillait de ne pas tenter cette folie.

-Bon vous vous amenez?

Robin avait l'air agacé. A croire qu'elle s'occupait d'adolescents méfiants et non de créatures mystiques et dangereuses. Vu leur tête, elle aurait pu leur proposer une exécution pour binôme. Quoi que ça aurait pu plaire à quelques uns...  
Les premières personnes à monter furent les plus insouciantes: Claire et Renesmée qui s'y rendirent en sautillant et riant. Le danger était un inconnu abstrait. Ce n'était bien sûr pas l'avis de Quil, Edward et Bella. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent vers leur cœur. Jasper fut le suivant à s'installer sur la 2nd plate forme. Peu à peu, tous s'assirent avec plus ou moins de confiance. Avec l'excitation d'une enfant, Robin fit démarrer les engin. La première étape fut l'élévation puis la stabilisation des appareils. Enfin, la balade fut agréable. La brise était douce et légère, comme un jour de printemps. Croisant le regard de Rose, elles échangèrent un sourire assez serein. A côté de Robin se trouvait son petit ami., voilà qui mettait la jeune femme en joie. Tendrement, elle caressa sa main du bout des doigts, il lui sourit amoureusement tandis qu'ils entamaient une discussion. Peu à peu, les voyageurs se décrispaient pour finir par parler normalement, comme leur d'un simple trajet de routine.

-C'est bon, on y est, annonça Robin en mettant ses lunettes.

-On ne se pose pas?

La jeune femme leva tragiquement les yeux au ciel:  
-Non! ça gâcherait tout le plaisir! affirma-t-elle avant de sauter dans le vide les jambes fléchies.

Plusieurs personnes marmonnèrent contre l'absence de conscience de la demoiselle néanmoins les cinq jeunes loups ainsi que deux jeunes demoiselles: Rosalie et Leah, la suivirent dans sa "stupidité". La hauteur était non-négligeable; pour l'une ce n'était pas un problème du fait de l'habitude, pour les autres leurs sens développés ainsi que leur capacité réactive empêchait toute sensation de peur.

-Quil?! Quil? Fais moi sauter s'il te plait!

Au départ, il avait vraiment l'intension de refuser, de dire non sans négocier à son imprégnée de trois ans (joyeux anniversaire en retard Claire!). Mais il avait céder, comme toujours, comme d'habitude. Le loup se demandait sérieusement s'il aurait le droit de la voir pendant sa crise d'adolescence. Elle continuait à le supplier, les yeux brillant d'excitation, la voix douce te candide. Quil poussa un soupir tragique marquant la victoire de la fillette, et la prit dans ses bras pour sauter à ses côtés. Tout en lançant un regard noir à Emmett qui le regardait avec le même air moqueur.  
Sur la piste, les trois jeunes femmes qui d'habitude étaient remplies de colère, glissaient avec passion sur la neige. D'autres les suivaient, avec plus ou moins de conscience du danger. Le soleil les faisait tous scintiller. Les cris de joie résonnaient dans toute la montagne. C'était une belle journée.

_**Emily**_

Pour la première fois, Robin se retrouvait presque seule avec Emily. Presque car Seth avait voulu les aider. En attendant leur retour Esmée cuisinerait s'il se faisait tard. Le centre commercial se trouvait dans la ville. Personne n'y était déjà allé exceptée Robin qui avait habitée la villa. Ils étaient tous à bord de la grosse voiture qui servirait à rapporter les provisions. L'ambiance était assez pesante: les deux jeunes femmes ne savaient vraiment pas quoi dire. Et Seth n'osait pas faire la moindre petite chose ayant peur de déclencher l'éruption du volcan.

Ils se garèrent sur le parking. Le supermarché était de taille moyenne mais ce serait suffisant. Chacun prit un cadi - de quoi attirait les regards. Ils n'avaient pas passer les portes du magasin qu'une femme les interpela. La femme qui avait la cinquantaine, un air jovial et des lunettes genre Père Noël, se dirigeait vers eux en criant le nom de l'italienne. Une fois qu'elle l'eut reconnue, Robin la serra affectueusement dans ses bras avant de lui faire la bise.

-Non de Dieu quel bonheur de te voir ici ma belle! Comment vas-tu?

-Ça va très bien et vous Mrs Brashean?

-Merveilleux comme toujours! En plus mes petits enfants sont venus pour les vacances! Passes-nous voir quand tu veux surtout!

-J'y manquerai pas, promit Robin souriante.

Les deux femmes échangèrent encore quelques nouvelles sur certaines personnes - du chinois pour les deux Quileutes perdus - avant de se saluer une dernière fois. La bonne femme retourna à sa voiture, de là où elle est venue.

-Wouha... C'était qui elle? questionna Seth en revenant de sa stupeur.

-C'est comme une grand-tante un peu, expliqua-t-elle en reprenant la marche, sa fille et ma mère étaient très amies.

Le jeune loup acquiesça sans insister. Dès que ça parle de parent mort, personne n'insiste beaucoup.

Une fois l'accueil passait, ils (enfin surtout elles) purent sentir les effets bénéfiques du chauffage. Ils enlevèrent leur manteau et les posèrent dans le chariot. C'est à ce moment qu'Emily remarqua quelque chose: Queen était habillée simplement. Elle abordait des bottes sombres 'sans talons!), un jean banal tout comme son débardeur noir. Ses seules touches de couleurs étaient un gilet et sa ceinture, tous les deux vert opaline. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Où sont passées les paillettes? Et son goût du luxe?où est son goût du luxe?! Même son sac à mains était normal, une simple pochette Mango blanche... Emily ne put pousser ses réflexions plus loin car une jeune femme venait de se détacher de Robin, elle portait un tailleur chic et ses cheveux étaient retenus par un chignon serré. Elle semblait penser que l'apparition de Robin était un phénomène magique tant elle avait du mal à la lâcher. La jeune imprégnée était, elle, un peu gênée par toute cette attention.

-C'est bien moi, s'exclama-t-elle pour détendre l'ambiance.

La jeune femme éclata de rire en plissant les yeux. Elle était très jolie pensa Emily.  
Robin leur présenta la jeune femme comme Lucy, une avocate en début de carrière. Elles parlèrent quelques minutes, surtout de Lucy puisque l'italienne esquivait habilement toutes les questions qu'elle lui posait sans même que l'avocate ne s'en rendre compte. Elle la félicita pour son mariage, questionna sur sa nouvelle vie de couple, d'ailleurs elle fut surprise d'apprendre avec qui elle partageait celle-ci. Lucy finit par annoncer son départ et disparut après un dernier signe de main.

Sans un mot sur ce qui venait de ce passer, Robin reprit la marche dans les différents rayons. Les jeunes femmes voyaient ce qu'elles pourraient prendre et Seth leur disait s'il y en avait trop ou pas assez. Bien entendu, il y en avait généralement pas assez. Cela ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minutes qu'ils avaient quitté l'avocate mais d'autres personnes vinrent crier le nom de Robin. Cette fois, c'étaient deux enfants: une avait vers les 6-7 ans et son grand frère, ainé d'à peu près deux ans. Robin leur sourit tendrement, et les serra dans ses bras comme des petits cousins. Elle les embrassa tour à tour tandis qu'ils posaient -en même temps- des milliers de questions. La jeune femme essaya d'y répondre avec patience. Leur mère arriva peu après eux, les bars chargés par un nourrisson et un panier. Des cernes ornées ses yeux et elle semblait dépassée par la vivacité de ses enfants. Néanmoins elle souriait tendrement sans se soucier des rides qui creusaient son village. Robin et elle se serrèrent dans les bras. La jeune femme porta le nourrisson pour le saluer tout en présentant la jeune mère. Ils discutèrent avec Minna tout en continuant leur course. Les deux enfants (Djeguy et Sandé) étaient surexcités de voir la danseuse. Le jeune loup était loin de s'imaginer que Robin puisse avoir autant de succès avec les enfants. Même si c'est vrai qu'une fois lancé, tout c'était bien passer avec Renesmée malgré les débuts difficiles. Et si elle avait eu des petits frères et des petits sœurs, c'était normal. Pourtant l'image de la jeune italienne avec un nourrisson dans les bras s'imposa dans l'esprit de l'imprégnée et s'y grava.  
Ce fut le seul souvenir qu'elle garda de ces courses. Pourtant un défilé de personnes vînt voir Robin qui (contrairement à ses premiers mois à Forks) était très appréciée ici.

Après plus de deux heures à arpenter les rayons, à remplir les caddys, à croiser différentes personnes, ils s'étaient rendus en caisse. Robin avait réglé la somme exorbitante. Puis le trio avait galéré pendant trente bonnes minutes pour tout mettre dans le coffre. Seth s'allongea sur les sièges pour une sieste. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire (avant même que la voiture démarre), il s'endormit et sa respiration se fit plus régulière. Les deux femmes rigolèrent doucement en posant les yeux sur le jeune loup.

La voiture roula dans le silence le plus complet pendant quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Robin brise le silence:

-Je peux te demander quelque chose?hésita-t-elle.

-Oui, je t'écoute, accepta Miss Young

-Pourquoi vous vous mariez pas depuis le temps que vous êtes fiancés?

La Makah perdit son sourire, tandis qu'elle tournait la tête vers la fenêtre, prenant le temps de réfléchr à la réponse.

-Avec Leah, on s'était promises d'être là pour le mariage de l'autre. Et j'arrive pas à me séparer de cette promesse.

-Tu n'as qu'à te réconcilier avec elle, non?

-Je ne sais pas comment faire, j'ai essayé d'être gentille mais... (Elle s'arrêta remarquant la grimace de la conductrice.)

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle t'en veut? (Emily se plongea dans ses réflexions sans trouver le bout du tunnel.) Je vais te le dire: tu vois ta bague de fiançailles, ton futur mariage, ta maison, tes futurs enfants? Normalement, sans tous ses trucs paranormaux, Sam aurait du lui donner. Mais puisque c'est toi son imprégnée et qu'elle est devenue une louve: elle est obligée d'y assister. Et en même temps, elle es sûre que jamais un homme ne lui offrira tout ça. Tu penses qu'elle se sent comment?

Des pleurs lui répondirent.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal, réussit à confesser l'imprégnée.

-Je n'en doute pas. Tu comptes faire quoi?

Elle prit le temps de méditer la question et les choix qui s'offraient à elle.

-Je veux récupérer ma sœur, dit-elle enfin.

Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui s'était éveillé il y a quelques instants. Robin la remarqua et se permit un petit sourire.

-Alors tu comptes faire comment?

-Aucune idée... Tu veux bien m'aider? demanda Emily.

-Génial, souffla sa bienfaitrice: maintenant je joue à Marraine la Bonne Fée... Vraiment parce que j'ai hâte de vivre une vie paisible et sans histoire.

_**Leah**_

Dans la villa, la plupart était dans le salon principal. Sans faire exprès, Claire avait trouvé les jeux vidéos puis ils s'étaient mis à une fouille méticuleuse de la pièce pour trouver les manettes. Enfin! ils avaient pu disputer les tournois.

Attention! C'était pris au sérieux. Chaque jeu vidéo avait son tournoi, inscrit sur un tableau grand format. Certain ego était froissé. Rachel mit Emmett minable lors de deux finales de jeux de combat. Son frère et son petit copain avaient bombé le torse. Leur joie fut de courte durée quand, à un jeu d'adresse, Carliste les avait ridiculisés; tous sauf sa femme qui avait bien failli le détrôner en quart-de-finale. Et ce n'était que des exemples puisqu'une quinzaine de tournois ont eu lieu avec 100% d'impartialité bien sur.

Quand le commando chargé des courses revint, Seth les délaissa bien vite. Heureusement Esmée, qui s'était faite éliminée par Jasper en huitième de finale (au tennis), vint les aider à ranger tout ça. Les hurlements dans la salle d'à côté les informer de la suite des matchs. Si on en croyait les supporteurs, il s'agissait d'un match Jake/Bella et le loup était en favori. Elles entendaient dans un brouhaha les différents encouragements et conseils. Elles finirent leur besogne et allèrent rejoindre leur homme.

Edward et Kim s'affrontaient en demi-finale (la jeune fille protégé par le bouclier de Bella) pour savoir qui irait en finale contre Jacob.

Leah était assise en tailleur sur la table, près de la fenêtre et couvait tout ce beau monde d'un regard protecteur. Pendant qu'Emily était absente, elle avait eu l'impression de retrouver son Sam: le gars simple, gentil, loin du chef qu'elle avait du supporter. Il lui manquait plus qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Elle ne l'aimait plus; mais l'amour d'un homme lui manquait indéniablement. Dans ses rêves, lorsqu'ils étaient agréables, elle revivait la merveilleuse époque où elle était aimée. Peu importe ce qu'il disait, il avait changé: sa transformation et son imprégnation l'avaient changé. pourtant, elle cherchait encore son Sam dans cet homme transis d'amour pour sa cousine. Dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce, il se laissa obnubiler par elle et son visage pris un air inquiet en remarquant ses yeux rougis. Il se précipita à ses côtés et demanda si elle avait pleuré. Emily répondit oui en souriant avant de s'intéresser au match.

Leah observait la scène. C'était tellement bizarre de voir l'amoureuse au journal intime, les sourcils froncés par la concentration avec Emily, Robin et Rosalie pour pom-pom girls (pas très organisées) tandis que derrière Sam, Carliste et Alice pariaient sur le vainqueur. Quant à Jacob, il était affalé entre les deux adversaires en parlant seul sur l'imminente finale. Aucun doute qu'il voulait les mettre mal à l'aise, ça semblait marcher. Esmée et sa petite fille étaient assises à côté du télépathe, l'encourageant doucement. Leah aurait jamais imaginé assister à cette scène en observant son petit frère et Collin qui jouait aux commentateurs . Leur sourire lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Étrange... Emily ne cessait de jeter des regards à sa cousine. La finale se déroula entre Kim et Jacob.

Certains grignotaient. Les deux enfants furent coucher après le soleil. L'ambiance était détendue, surprenant autant les Quileutes que les Cullen. Ils avaient laissé de côté leur côté chef de guerre - si irritant. Robin se leva et sortit.

-J'ai apporté un plan des environs pour pouvoir l'étudier et déterminer une stratégie. D'autant plus qu'il y a certains endroits où se battre devient compliquer si on est pas préparés, expliqua-t-elle en poussant un canapé pour pouvoir étendre sa carte. Aussitôt, Jasper fut à côté à observer la légende et la carte. Ses yeux d'or parcourraient le plan, c'était comme si -sans aucun pouvoir- on l'entendait penser. Tous les autres s'installèrent autour du papier aux inscriptions alambiquées. Le blanc, le verte, le bleu et le marron s'associaient dans un mélange étrange surmonté de divers traits. Elle se lança dans différents dans différentes indications sur les terrains ainsi que les effets de la météo. Puis ils parlèrent des stratégies qu"ils pourraient mettre en oeuvre pour attraper ses anarchistes. La confrontation se rapprochait de plus en plus. Si aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient accordés une belle journée pleine de plaisir; demain il faudrait se préparer avec rigueur.

* * *

Et voilà, j'ai fini ce chapitre, bizarrement long. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'avais promis de l'action, désolée ça n'a pas pu ce faire...Dans le prochain chapitre ce sera sûrement le cas - au moins le début de la bataille. Plus une dernière prise de tête pour Jacob et Robin ainsi qu'une entrevue avec certaines personnes... J'espère que vous serait toujours là. Bye .


	8. Femmes du XXIè siècle 2nd partie

_**Collin**_

Le soleil se levait tôt ici. Inutile de dire que ça faisait du bien de ne plus se lever avant le soleil. Ça donnait l'impression d'être normal; ce qui n'était pas peu dire pour un ado capable de se transformer en loup. Heureusement, Collin était le genre de jeune surprenant dans le bon sens, il est loin de l'ado torturé par des questions existentielles. Ses parents sont tout aussi simples. Vraiment pour Collin la vie a toujours été douce et généreuse.

Enfin... si on oublie tous ses amis malmenés qui ont croisé son chemin. Comme Scott, un fils de militaire, ils sont malheureusement morts. Collin avait voulu que ses parents adoptents son ami mais ils avaient fermement refusé. Et ils avaient eu raison: l'adolescent avait été profondément chamboulé par ces décès; aujourd'hui il était en prison pour crime passionnel. Malgré la famille d'accueil géniale qu'il avait eu. Scott n'était qu'un exemple. Depuis sa maternelle, Collin avait connu beaucoup de "Scott" qui aurait pu le perdre.

Heureusement il y avait toujours eu ses parents, puis il y a eu Seth. Seth Clearwater était le seul de ses amis qui ne soit pas destructeur pour lui-même ou son entourage. Seth s'était l'ami par excellence: il donnait sa confiance à ceux qui la méritaient, il gonflait l'égo de temps en temps, il savait parler de ses problèmes mais il savait aussi écouter et aider lorsqu'il était question des problèmes des autres. Les parents de Collin l'avaient vu comme un cadeau divin.

Le seul moments délicat fut la rencontre avec Leah Clearwater. Déjà qu'elle est impressionnante mais quand, en plus, elle vous toise pour déterminer si vous êtes assez bien pour son petit frère... Votre seule envie est de vous enfoncer sous terre. Seth ne lui avait parlé de sa sœur que très peu de fois. Il respectait sa vie privée comme personne d'autre. En plus, il lui en avait parlé seulement pour lui expliquer certaines raisons de son inquiétude et de sa tristesse.

Seth et Collin étaient pareils sur ce point: leur inquiétude et leur tristesse ne partaient jamais mais ils savaient les camoufler. En fait, c'était tout un art qu'ils avaient appris à maitriser pour passer pour des ados sans soucis.

-Hey Collin? Réveillé? demanda une voix à la porte.

Le jeune homme grogna une réponse positive en se tournant vers la porte, par laquelle Robin entra.

-Il est quelle heure pour qu'on me fasse la violence de m'arracher du lit? plaisanta le jeune loup.

-Cinq heures et demi mon grand, sourit-elle. Je t'ai apporté un plateau, mange, prépare-toi et rejoint-nous dehors d'accord?

Il hocha la tête en prenant le plateau à l'odeur alléchante. Collin avait une drôle d'impression de déjà vu.

Seth, Quil, Claire, Renesmée, Bella, Edward et Collin allaient retrouver les autres à la première clairière au sud. Ils devaient donc descendre un peu la montagne et aller vers la gauche. Aucun pour l'instant était sous forme de loup. Robin était en train d'expliquer que le terrain était trop incliné pour que le combat soit impartiale. Si les vampires venaient d'en bas, ils auraient l'avantage. Mais s'ils les prenaient à revers, ils seraient en mauvaise posture. Heureusement, un plateau était présent un peu plus haut au cas où. Ils marchèrent à travers la forêt en discutant des possibilités selon les informations données.

-Je croyais que c'était un lac ici? s'étonna Quil.

-Exact, sourit Robin, enfonce ta main dans la neige. qu'il s'inquiète autant pour elle.

Les deux loups revirent. Assim avait les poils dans un dégradé de châtain, Collin lui était d'un brun profond bien qu'un peu plus clair aux niveaux des yeux. Ils gambadèrent jusqu'au lac gelé puis regardèrent leur alfa et Robin.  
-C'est un entrainement, commença Miss Al'Casa. Vous allez de voir apprendre à tirer profit de la glace.  
Les deux loups hochèrent gauchement la tête, loin de déborder d'enthousiasme. Ils s'éloignèrent des spectateurs, peu confiants sur cette couche d'eau gelée. D'ailleurs combien de centimètre faisait-elle en hauteur? S'ils tombaient, ils survivraient? Il vaut mieux ne pas essayer.

Il la dévisagea du regard, suivant néanmoins son indication. Sa main glissa dans la neige avant d'heurter une surface plane et dure. Il dégagea une petite surface pour découvrir la glace.

-Tu comptes nous demander de nous entrainer sur la glace? demanda anxieusement Collin qui n'était pas vraiment du matin.

-Et si mon grand, va te transformer avec Assim. On va tester, voir ce que ça donne.

Le jeune garçon ronchonna sur le fait que c'étaient toujours les plus jeunes qu'on envoie au bucher. Provoquant ainsi les moqueries de Paul. Esmée demanda quand même si la couche de glace était assez épaisse pour tenir. Ce à quoi Emily répondit avec un sourire et un ton qu'on ne lui connaissait pas que ce serait la surprise. Robin et Leah échangèrent un regard étonné puis moqueur.

La jeune italienne se baissa pour un peu de neige qu'elle tapota contre ses joues. Vaine tentative pour rester éveillée. Après la nuit qu'elle avait passé -très mauvaise pour ne pas dire horrible- elle devait assumer les contre-coups. Dont les regards inquiets de Jacob. Son amour de petit ami tentait de comprendre ce qui lui prenait la tête. Soit, il y avait peu de chance qu'il comprenne les pensées tortueuses de sa belle mais celle-ci n'aimait pas

Assim tenta de courir sur la terrain plat, mauvaise idée. Déjà que la sensation n'était pas terrible mais en plus pour ce qui est dérapage ou freinage...ça devient carrément impossible. Quand Assim voulut s'arrêter et faire demi-tour, il s'étala par terre. Il grogna légèrement face aux semi-moqueries des autres. Assim et Collin se retrouvèrent face à face. Le premier était moins entrainé, il avait à peine eut le temps de s'habiter à sa nouvelle forme qu'il avait été embarqué dans cette aventure. Le jeune garçon était vraiment anxieux. Il espérait faire honneur. "Relax mec, intervient Collin, on est là pour apprendre." Le jeune garçon le remercia mentalement; il observa son frère se baissait et s'appuyait sur ses pattes arrières près à bondir. Assim fit de même en écoutant les conseils que lue Collin lui donnait par la pensée.  
La première attaque fut très drôle pour les spectateurs et trop ridiculisante pour les deux loups. Au début, ils avaient réussi à lutter pendant quelques minutes mais la glace les rendait instable et ils perdaient de la puissance. Ils lançaient des coups inutiles et fatigants. La fatigue faisait baisser leur concentration et diminuer leur réflexe. Ils tombaient. Ils s'énervaient. Ils se perdaient dans un cercle vicieux. Robin siffla pour les arrêter.

-Des commentaires?  
-Leurs gamelles étaient splendides, lança Paul avec ironie.  
Les deux loups grognèrent, loin d'apprécier la vanne. Le vent souffla avec toute sa puissance.  
-Ils ont pas utiliser la glace.-Exact, acquiesça Robin. Qui veut essayer? demanda-t-elle à la cantonade.  
-J'y vais! s'exclama Emmett avec son grand sourire de vainqueur. Qui ose se mesurer à moi?  
Son frère sourit, puis s'avança sur la glace avec un air confiant par défi. Emmett le rejoignit tandis que les deux loups allaient reprendre forme humain.  
-Oubliez pas: vous devez tirer profit de la glace, rappela la jeune femme à Jasper et Emmett.

Ils acquiescèrent avant de se concentrer l'un sur l'autre. Jasper enregistrait déjà tous les détails du terrain. Alors que Emmett ne pensait qu'à l'aplatir. Certes c'était un objectif à ne pas oublier mais avec l'expérience, le chasseur avait appris que c'étaient souvent les détails qui pouvaient être de véritables alliés, ou de vicieux ennemis.

Parmi les sectateurs: Collin était allongé par terre, réchauffant la neige; Rachel observait le combat avec concentration, on entendait les rouages de son cerveau en pleine activité; Alice et Rosalie déterminaient les chances de leur mari respectif; Emily se tenait à côté de son fiancé mais jetais de fréquents coup d'œil à sa cousine, en fait depuis la discussion d'après courses, la reconquête de sa sœur l'obsédait et elle était bien décidée à réussir; Jacob et Robin s'enlaçaient tout en regardant le combat (plutôt serré); Assil se moquait avec son ami Ralik de son ainé et de ses pensées. Leurs rires résonnaient contre la montagne attirant l'attention de leurs camarades. Des regards surpris suivirent leur discussion sans rien comprendre puisqu'il avait loupé le début. La mine de Collin aurait du les renseigner mais ils n'y avaient pas prêté attention. En fait, le jeune garçon avait une iodée assez précise de la cause de leur rigolade. Pendant son combat contre Assim, il n'avait pas cesser de penser à Robin. Non, pas de manière mélo-dramatique ou romantique, se reprit-il vivement en voyant Edward se retournait vers lui à cause de ses pensées. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un... En même temps, la liste des femmes de son entourage avec qui il pourrait faire ce parallélisme n'était pas vraiment indéfiniment longue. A vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'un nom sur cette liste. Qui lui donnait des surnoms affectueux? le réveillait en douceur? lui apportait un petit-déjeuné au lit avec un sourire resplendissant? Oui, Robin lui avait rappelé sa mère.

**_Rachel_**

Elle inspirait et expirait avec exagération. Il fallait reconnaitre qu'elle était fatiguée. Pourtant ce n'était pas habituel, loin de là. Mais elle se surprit à trouver ça agréable. Ce n'était pas de la lassitude telle que celle qui la gagnait après une journée à faire semblant de vivre. Aujourd'hui c'était une vraie fatigue, agréable et méritée; elle lui rappelait ses journées de lycéenne heureuse. A la fin de ces journées, elle s'étalait sur son lit entourée de devoirs qu'elle ne souhaitait pas faire. Ou bien, certaines fois, elle trouvait refuge dans les bras de Sam, à cette époque il la faisait rire même à propos des pires moments... Elle aimait se sentir fatiguée: c'était une preuve qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de sa journée. Aujourd'hui, Leah était heureuse de retrouver cette sensation.

Encore une fois, ils se retrouvent tous dans le salon. Ce salon immense mais si convivial. Des fois, Rosalie essayait de s'imaginer Robin et sa famille ou Robin et ses amies dans cette pièce. Bizarrement, rien ne collait avec vestiges que la famille a laissés dans la villa... Elle n'imaginait pas la jeune femme pompeuse et clinquante entourée de ses frères et sœurs. Quelques fois, Rosalie surprenait seule devant un mur apparemment vierge, les yeux larmoyants mais qui s'évertuaient à ne pas pleurer. D'autres fois c'était devant des tableaux -une immensité de tableaux représentant divers gens de sa famille sûrement avait été peints.

Puis il y avait eu ce jour...ce n'était pas un jour lointain mais ce n'était pas pour ça que la sulfureuse blonde avait été marquée. A là vérité, la blonde s'était tout simplement trompée de porte. Elle pensait trouver une salle de bain mais ce fut sur une chambre que la porte s'ouvrit. Les murs étaient recouverts de bandes blanches, saumons ou à motifs. Rosalie était entrée, gagnée par la curiosité. Une première bande s'étalait au sol, puis laissait place à une moquette cette bande de parquet s'étendaient diverses chaussures. Un gilet était négligemment jeté par terre, comme si la jeune fille allait revenir après une simple sortie. Sur la table de nuit trônait une photo: un jeune homme, Robin, et une couronne. Rosalie connaissait ces couronnes, c'étaient celles factices des bals de fin d'études. Robin la portait à merveille dans sa robe, une merveille d'un blanc cassé rehaussée de perles. Le jeune homme était noir, plus grand que la jeune fille, les traits jolis et joyeux. Beaux et souriants, ils s'accordaient à merveille. La belle Rosalie était sur le point de toucher le cadre quand elle se rendit compte de la présence de Robin au palier.  
-Veux-tu bien sortir s'il te plait?  
Rosalie obéit, toujours dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas vraiment elle d'obéir... Pourtant, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. En passant, elle murmura un compliment. Robin ferma son visage. Elle ferma la porte. Rosalie compris au bruit qu'elle entendit qu'un loquet intérieur se ferma. Puis Robin disparut dans le couloir.

Rosalie de cessait de penser à cet épisode, il la marquait plus que de raison. Elle l'observait, perchée sur son homme, Robin avait l'air triste. Son Jake était quasiment de l'autre côté de la salle avec Embry. Il n'avait pas oublier sa belle, loin de là, il la surveillait du coin de l'oeil. Elle ne le voyait pas, elle avait les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière soutenue par le mur. Ses traits étaient fermés. Rosalie savait qu'elle était certainement en train de se torturer mentalement. Ses paupières bougeaient avec frénésie, ses ongles crispaient sur son jean. Des cauchemars à coups sur, pensa la vampire. De fines cernes ornées son regard. Elle semblait tellement triste...

Autour de la table, une discussion s'animait doucement sur la stratégie à adopter. Tout le monde était épuisé alors la discussion était calme. Rachel tenait une tasse de chocolat viennois entre ses mains, les jambes recouvertes par une couverture tandis que son homme l'entourait de ses bras puissants et chauds. La discussion dérivait sur les mesures de sécurité à prendre. Tous étaient d'accord pour dire que les deux enfants seraient plus en sécurité en ville. Paul émit qu'il serait mieux que les imprégnées aussi partent en sécurité en ville. Sa copine ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle posa sans délicatesse sa tasse sur la table basse, se sépara de lui et le toisa d'un regard sombre.

-Et on attends patiemment que vous reveniez -ou pas-, entier -ou pas-?  
-Bébé, on reviendra entier et vous êtes pas obligées d'attendre stressées et tout... Robin pourra vous faire visiter la ville par exemple.

Malgré la douceur de son ton, il ne récolta qu'un regard noir. Robin se leva, s'appuyant doucement sur le mur dans son dos, sauf qu'elle non plus ne l'approuvait pas.

-Il est hors de question que je sois en ville pendant que vous vous battez ici. Surtout que c'est moi qu'ils veulent...

-Ok pour toi ça peut se discuter mais pour vous...

Sam laissa sa phrase en suspend, sachant que les concernées comprendraient.

-Robin s'il te plait, intervint Kim visiblement du même avis que Rachel.

Robin observa la jeune fille, ses cheveux qui ondulaient avec finesse et surtout ses yeux noirs suppliants. Kim se souvenait de son angoisse lorsque son loup était parti pour ce genre de bataille; et il était hors de question qu'elle le revive si elle pouvait l'éviter.

-Elles peuvent jouer les archers selon où se déroule l'action. (Elle fouilla dans sa pochette blanche -oui encore cette Mango dont elle ne se séparait jamais- et saisit un petit objet e la forme d'une libellule. Elle la lança en l'air, l'objet tourna et Robin la réceptionna sous la forme d'une arbalète.) Ça sert à décapiter les vampires, enfin pour ce modèle là.

-T'en as plusieurs? questionna Rachel, la jeune femme hocha la tête. Alors tout est réglé, on s'arme et on vous aide!

-Minute, minute, interrompit Jacob. Je crois que t'oublies que même armée, un vampire surtout un nouveau-né sera toujours plus rapide, plus fort et avec des sens plus aiguisés.

-Il y a des lunettes qui vont avec pour contrer ça...

Le couple se jaugea du regard, on aurait dit que tout sentiment amoureux avait déserté.

-Pour moi c'est d'accord, répondit finalement Jacob, tant que vous vous entrainez avant et que vous restez dans le chalet pour les assauts.

Le jeune homme reçut deux magnifiques sourires de la part des jeunes femmes. Les autres loups ne virent aucune objection; puis tous ce mirent à parler stratégie. Sauf messieurs Black qui décida de sortir tout simplement.

_**Queen**_

Sa bêta l'avait aperçu et décida de vérifier son moral. Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillent ensemble ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. La louve savait qu'il lui en était reconnaissant de les avoir défendu. Et il faut dire que Robin et Leah avaient fini par s'apprécier. Même si la jeune femme ne s'était certainement pas mise à lui dévoiler sa vie. Leah courut jusqu'à la forêt. Elle se déshabilla, posa ses vêtements sur les branches puis se transforma. C'était pas vraiment agréable mais les sensations de la course et de la chasse rattrapaient ce petit défaut. Ses pensées rejoignirent celles de Jacob. Comme elle s'y attendait, il pensait à sa belle. Pourtant, elle fut surprise par ses pensées; C'est sûrement la première fois qu'un loup remettait en cause son imprégnation.

"Jacob, calme toi, conseilla la jeune femme. Explique-moi tout depuis le début; Je vais t'aider.'

Dans la chambre, il y a une horloge. Une très jolie horloge faite en bois. Jacob et Robin sont deux à admirer l'objet. C'est vrai qu'elle est immense, elle a un côté noble. "Joyau" était calligraphié sur le devant. Un petit poids fait par une émeraude se balançait inlassablement évoquant un sourire doux. Mais cette nuit, Robin trouvait que cette horloge lui souriait moqueusement; c'était limite si elle ne disait que tout était de sa faute!

Elle le savait... Elle le savait que tout était de sa faute, elle n'avait pas besoin de leçon de morale d'une horloge en bois! Robin sait que s'ils en sont arrivés là, c'est à cause d'elle. Elle frissonne repensant aux derniers évènements.

Ils ne s'étaient même regardés en se couchant! Ils étaient restés allongés sur le dos deux heures sans se toucher. La tension s'était accumulée pendant ces glaciales heures de silence. Il n'avait même pas remarqué sa nouvelle nuisette...

Désespérée, Robin saisit son gilet et sortit après un derniers regard pour son homme. Sa mère lui manque. C'était elle qui la soignait avant qu'elle ne meurt en couche... Jamais une mort ne l'avait autant atteint. Quoi que, ça se discute. Chaque mort avait laissé sa blessure.

Ses aiguilles se trouvaient dans la commode de la salle à manger. Elle s'y rends, sur la pointe des pieds. Une horloge digital indique que cinq heures et demi est passée. Le soleil éclaire déjà faiblement la pièce dont les volets sont ouverts. Des bruits proviennent de la cuisine. Après avoir pris une de ses seringues, elle s'y dirigea, curieuse de voir qui se levait aussi tô surprise diminua de moitié quand elle vit Esmée Cullen.

Esmée Cullen faisait partie de ces femmes qui ont toujours cette allure maternelle et chaleureuse; c'était rassurant et déroutant. Robin déglutit en la voyant aux fourneaux: ses parents sont sans conteste ceux qui ont le plus été dans cette cuisine, à ces fourneaux mais il y avait aussi tous ses frères et sœurs qui avaient manié ces équipements.

-Je suis désolée, prononça la femme d'une voix douce en constatant le trouble de la jeune femme. Je voulais préparer un petit déjeuné puisque tout le monde s'est beaucoup dépensé cette nuit...

Malgré sa douceur sa voix était hésitante. La perte de toute sa famille, comme un coup de la fatalité, sera continuellement éprouvante. Esmée le savait. Elle ressentait encore et toujours la perte de son enfant. Et elle voyait les larmes retenues par la jeune femme.

-Pas de soucis, réussit-elle à articuler.

La seringue toujours en main, elle partit s'assoir. Sa famille avait trois maison, une à Miami, une à Gênes et celle-ci. Elles avaient toutes un point commun qui avait beaucoup d'importance: la cuisine. La cuisine c'est l'endroit où elle se retrouvait avec sa famille, plus précisément avec sa mère... Dans ses trois cuisines, elle s'était aménagée un coin à l'abris. Dans cette cuisine, elle aimait le coin situé tout de suite à gauche, sur le plan de table. C'est là qu'elle était assise. Le corps frissonnant, les yeux fermés, la douleur sur les traits.

-Tu es malade? demanda Esmée doucement; Robin hocha la tête. La seringue est ton médicament?

La jeune femme ré-initia le mouvement. Esmée prit la seringue et demanda à la jeune femme de lui indiquer où il fallait piquer. Robin lui présenta la première veine de son avant-bras. Le liquide blanc aux reflets ambre s'écoula dans son corps. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma grande?

-Je... Je crois que ce n'est pas de moi que Jacob s'est imprégné...

Esmée resta silencieuse, la surprise n'était pas présente sur son visage mais son silence en disait long. La vampire n'arrivait à comprendre comment Jacob aurait pu se tromper d'imprégné. Ce n'était pas possible! N'est-ce pas...?

-Voyons, je suis sûre et certaine qu'il t'aime et que c'est bien de toi qu'il s'est imprégner. Sinon qui cela aurait pu être d'autre?

-L'autre, répondit Robin d'un petite voix. Ma jumelle, c'est d'elle qu'il...

Un bruit dans les escaliers les fit sursauter. Des pas suivirent, Robin reprit contenance pour n'alarmer personne. Elle respira fortement, pensa à tout un tas de choses heureuses et sourit. Leah entra dans la pièce. Elle les salua en baillant.

-Je vois que t'as passé une bonne nuit, sourit Robin.

-Encore heureux, s'entrainer une bonne partie de la nuit c'est vraiment épuisant. Mais t'es une bonne prof'.

Le regard de la louve passa de Robin et Esmée. Elle avait deviné que quelque chose s'était passée mais elle sait que tant que Robin ne lui en parlerait pas, ça ne servirait à rien de poser des questions. Mais aux vus de sa discussion d'hier avec Jacob, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de mal à imaginer les tourments de la belle italienne.

-Il y a quelque chose de prévu pour aujourd'hui?

-On va prévoir quelques plans, je vais voir si les filles ont appris à ce servir des armes. Et après, il y a une fête en ville à laquelle on va participer.

-Une fête? Écoute, c'est pas vraiment la meilleure idée Robin...

-Mais si, on a tous besoin de se changer les idées.

Sa voix pensive mit fin à cette discussion. Les deux jeunes femmes déjeunèrent ensemble, avec quelques pan-cakes d'Esmée. Les autres arrivèrent plus ou moins réveiller. Jacob et Robin ne se parlèrent presque pas. Ils s'entrainèrent, concoctèrent des plans. L'après-midi était bien entamé quand Robin leur dit d'aller se préparer pour la soirée, il fallait mettre un déguisement crédible sur une époque au choix. Elle leur conseilla la porte aux teintes orangées pour trouver leur déguisement et effectivement, ils ne furent pas déçus. Les déguisements étaient splendides et très ressemblants.

_**Rozala**_

Jacob était bel et bien en train de se battre avec un nœud papillon. Dieu qu'il était beau cet Alpha, en plein combat contre un bout de tissus. Derrière lui, sa copine souriait tendrement. Pour elle, il serait toujours beau. Avec douceur elle l'aida avec ce fichu nœud papillon, d'un vert assez flash. Tous les deux étaient assortis de façon originale, et de toute manière il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils passent inaperçu. Après avoir fini de l'aider, Robin le prit dans ses bras, sa tête arrivait au niveau de son cœur puisque ses talons étaient presque inexistants. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, il lui rendit son baiser avec surprise. Elle lui murmura son amour et lui fut couper par la venue de Nessie qui leur annonça le départ. Robin lui offrit un dernier sourire avant qu'ils sortent ensemble.

Robin les avait presque tous aidés pour trouver leur déguisement, alors elle ne fut pas surprise; Alors que beaucoup d'autres découvraient leur ami sous un nouveau jour tandis que beaucoup s'amusait à mimer le personnage dont ils portaient le déguisement. L'ambiance était joyeuse. Pourtant les pensées de Jacob était graves. Intérieurement, il remerciait l'irruption de sa nièce parce que aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas réussi à répondre "Moi aussi je t'aime". Il faisait parti de cette catégorie de gens qui connaisse le poids des mots et qui ne veut pas les utiliser dans des contextes mensongers. Et en ce moment, il remet en cause son imprégnation qui n'agit plus sur son comportement. Ils 'engueulent comme n'importe quel couple, il arrive à lui refuser des choses sans que ça ne lui demande d'efforts particuliers... Au début il avait apprécié ces changements mais il n'y a pas longtemps, il s'est rendu compte qu'ils annonçaient la fin de l'imprégnation et par la même occasion, la fin presque certaine de son couple.

Dans un bel uniforme d'hôtesse de mer, Leah observait ses petits protégés. Ils semblaient aller mieux mais Leah voyait bien que Jacob était un peu raide, distant même s'il s'efforçait de se conduire comme d'habitude. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'expliquer rapidement, elle prévoyait un crash émotionnel pour chacun d'eux. Ce qui serait vraiment mal placé vu qu'aucun d'eux n'est en forme côté famille et ami sans parler travail. Ils utilisèrent plusieurs voitures pour descendre en ville et se garèrent sur un parking de super marché. Ils le contournèrent et virent un bâtiment magnifique, presque tout en hauteur. Il leur rappelait d'anciens grands bâtiments datant de l'empire romain. C'était quelques choses de magnifiques. Ils entrèrent tous ensemble, Robin en tête.

La belle italienne était inondée de souvenirs. Cette fête était organisée par la propriétaire richissime du lieu. C'était donc une fête privée mais dans une ambiance familiale surtout que tout le village était invité excepté les quelques fauteurs de troubles qui ne restaient jamais longtemps. Ce genre de fêtes n'étaient pas une nouveauté. Même enfant, Robin avait participé à ces fêtes. Des fêtes sublimes et pleines de vie. En revoyant l'intérieur et son décor, elle se rendit compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Et elle était très flattée de leur faire découvrir le seul lieu de bonheur absolu qu'elle connaissait.

Rosalie était plus forte pour décrypter les émotions que certaines personnes le croyaient. Cette sensibilité était aidé par un côté de la belle vampire, celui de ne jamais se voiler la face. Quand elle regardait Robin, elle voyait une sorte de reflet d'elle-même en plus perdu. Avec toutes les informations qui étaient sorties sur elle, Rosalie commençait à la comprendre. Du coup elle ne lui en voulait plus pour toute les vacherie, et puis elle essayait de l'aider, à sa façon... En ce début de soirée, la blonde décelait de l'anxiété, une touche de tristesse et beaucoup de nostalgie. Certainement des pensées sur sa famille et cette _chose_ qui s'est immiscée entre les deux tourtereaux. Personne n'était aveugle, ils avaient tous constatés l'éloignement entre eux malgré leur amour évident.

Évident pour tout le monde sauf pour les concernés.

Renesmée trouvait le lieu presque magique. Même pour une petite fille habituée aux belles choses. Elle se sentait comme une princesse dans sa robe sans cintre, comme celle de sa mère. Claire et elle échangèrent un ravissant sourire; Elle était vraiment contente de pouvoir jouer avec Claire, c'est comme une petite sœur. Avec elle, la petite Cullen pouvait être une enfant.  
Lorsque cette petite Cullen lève les yeux, elle a l'impression que le plafond ne se finit pas. Plusieurs balcons s'empilaient ou en donnaient l'impression avant que le bâtiment s'enfonce dans le ciel étoilé. Voilà quelque chose de surnaturel. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin du deuxième étage, les canapés et fauteuils étaient moelleux et confortables. Ils auraient presque pu s'endormir si une telle ambiance d'euphorie ne régnait pas. Tout le monde semblait content, les gens s'interpelaient, papotaient autour d'un verre... Une musique entrainante se faisait entendre, certains étaient sur la piste de danse. Une société toute génération se mélangeait dans une ambiance festive.

Très vite, tout le monde s'accorda sur cette ambiance. De temps à autre, des gens venaient saluer Robin, lui disant combien ils étaient contents de la voir. Et cette demoiselle était là, souriante, heureuse et aimante. Bizarrement, ça faisait plaisir à tout le monde de la voir comme ça. Ils avaient tous plus ou moins appris à l'aimer.

-T'as de la chance qu'on soit pas vexer vu comment tu nous as traités, lança Leah sur le ton de la conversation.

-Il fallait me connaitre plus tôt, ria Robin en prenant une gorgée à la paille de son Daïquiri. Avant j'étais sensiblement plus civilisée.

-T'étais aussi sensiblement moins féminine, s'incrusta une voix dans son dos en s'approchant. Je vous jure que la dernière fois que j'ai regardé, elle avait pas de seins mais elle avait des couilles.

Toute la tablée rigola (enfants non compris), tandis que Robin le frappa gentiment avant de lui dire bonjour et de le présenter comme Issam, son ami et ancien petit copain. Rosalie comprit aussi que ce jeune homme de l'âge de Robin était celui qui était présent sur la photo. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'air plus vieux et abordé un bouc qui les allait bien mais il gardait le même sourire ravissant. Sans problème, ils l'invitèrent dans la discussion. Ils parlèrent études et boulot car même s'il n'en avait pas forcément l'air, ce gars était un génie. Ils avaient fini ces études d'architecte et faisait maintenant des stages chez les grands de la profession. Bien qu'ils s'entendent tous les deux très bien, la plantureuse blonde voit bien qu'il y a quelque chose en dessous qui n'est pas oublié. Robin, même si ses yeux sont brillants de fierté, met entre son ami et elle un certain écart (peu visible mais bien présent) qu'elle n'arrive à expliquer que par une blessure qu'il lui a faite. Quant à l'homme, il a apparemment remarqué cette distance imposée et ne disait rien à son propos. Soit par habitude mais vu le temps qu'ils ont du passer loin l'un de l'autre c'est peu probable, soit parce que c'est la meilleure solution à leur avis ou bien il peut penser aussi que c'est simplement son droit s'il se sent coupable. Il faudra qu'elle trouve un moment pour lui demander.

Après la venue de Issam c'est Rozala, sa fiancée, qui vint les saluer. L'ambiance se tendit légèrement lorsque les deux femmes se firent face. Rosalie vit une lueur de tristesse passait dans les yeux du beaux black alors qu'elles semblaient inconnues à elles-même. Rozala était une femme magnifique, son regard était d'un bleu pure perçant, sa chevelure brune avait les pointes bleue nuit relevait en queue haute. Les deux femmes échangèrent des banalités encore une fois. Rozala n'était pas arrivée entre Robin et Issam mais entre Robin et Jake. Tout en faisant face à son ancienne meilleure amie, Rozala glissa sa main dans son dos et tandis une clé USB à Jacob. Celui si la prit discrètement et la rangea dans la poche de son jean. Cette mission accomplit, la jeune femme tenta encore de faire la discussion mais Robin ne rentrait pas du tout dans le jeu. Alors Rozala partit au bar. Leur amie souffla, vida son vers.

-Allez c'est parti! Allons danser!

Parfois, voir souvent, Kim avait l'impression qu'elle ne connaissait pas réellement Robin. Pourtant, elle était cent pour cent sûre et certaine que c'était une personne droite et en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Mais quand elle voyait le comportement inexplicable qu'elle a entretenu avec cette Rozala... Elle se pose de sérieuses questions. Questions qu'elle n'a d'ailleurs pas pu poser tant la jeune femme c'est esquivée rapidement entrainant tout le monde à sa suite. Il y avait DJ et chanteur volontaire pour satisfaire toutes les envies musicales. Certains étaient réellement ridicules sur cette piste de danse tandis que d'autres semblaient prendre ça très au sérieux. Mais elle était attendrie par ce spectacle, des grands-pères qui dansaient avec leur petite filles, ou des couples, des mères dansaient avec leur enfant... Elle voit aussi, des gens plus jeunes se draguaient avec un peu plus de tenue quand boite de nuit, heureusement. Et parmi ces jeunes? Seth en train de danser collé, serré avec une jeune et jolie fille qui semble le trouver à son goût.

-J'adorerais voir la tête de Leah quand elle va se rendre compte de ça, chuchota Jared à l'oreille de son imprégnée alors qu'il avait suivi son regard.

Celle-ci rit discrètement en lui proposant d'aller la chercher pour ne pas louper ça.

Au bar du rez-de-chaussée, Rosalie était en compagnie d'Issam qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. En plus, il avait une odeur peu commune surtout chez un homme, il lui rappelait des petits biscuits qu'elle a connu dans sa vie de mortel...enfin, elle croyait que c'était des biscuits, le souvenir était plutôt flou. Rosalie mourrait d'envie qu'il lui parle de Robin mais un côté de son esprit lui répétait que ce n'était pas très convenable ni très honnête surtout par rapport à la concernée. Mais le jeune homme sembla lire dans son regard.

-Tu veux que je te parle de Robin? (Elle acquiesça doucement de la tête.) Avant, elle s'habillait plus garçon manqué que bimbo, commença-t-il, mais ça n'empêchait personne de la trouver belle. J'ai commencé à sortir avec elle à partir des grandes vacances suivant sa seconde, ça a durait un an et demi...

-Pourquoi vous avez rompu?

-J'ai merdé, avoua-t-il en baissant le regard. J'ai flirté avec Queen alors que je m'étais disputée avec elle.

-Queen? C'est qui? demanda curieusement la vampire qui se rappelait parfaitement le premier nom par lequel l'imprégnée du clébard se faisait appeler.

-Queen, c'est la jumelle à Robin. Enfin c'est le surnom qu'elle s'est donnée mais son vrai nom c'est Stella.

D'abord Issam a était surpris par la question puis Rosalie a été surprise par la réponse. Qu'est-ce que ce charabia voulait dire?! Devant son air surpris, le jeune homme décida de lui dire ce qu'il savait.

-Après la mort de sa jumelle, Robin a commencé à se comporter un peu comme elle. C'était une façon pour que sa mort ne soit pas complète... C'est à ce moment qu'elle est devenue beaucoup plus féminine. Tiens, je vais te montrer!

De sa poche, il sortit son portefeuille et de celui-ci, il sortit une photo. "Elle date de leur première." Quatre jeunes femmes étaient présentes, souriantes. "Assise comme un princesse, c'est la jumelle de Robin." Effectivement, Stella trônait sur le muré. Rosalie reconnut les chaussures qu'elle portait aux pieds comme celles qui étaient dans la chambre d'où Robin l'a virée. Elle était habillée à la dernière mode. Et elle semblait encore plus hautaine que la vampire. "A sa droite, c'est Rozala ma fiancée actuelle." Plus jeune, la jeune fille abordait une frange. Son style était beaucoup plus simple, un short et un débardeur claire. Rosalie nota aussi qu'elle portait ses collants de danse classique et ses pointes posées à côté sur le muré. "Sur le banc juste en dessous de Rozala c'est Isabeau, sa jumelle et aussi une de mes premières ex à l'occasion." La seule ressemblance unissant les deux jeunes filles est leurs yeux bleu maya. Isabeau -Rosalie se retient de faire un quelconque commentaire sur le prénom- a de long cheveux blonds tressés sur le côté, lâchés ils devaient bien atteindre ses hanches sans problèmes. Comme les quatre autres jeunes filles, elle avait une silhouette svelte et sportive, quoi qu'un peu moins pour Stella. "Et la dernière, tu t'en doutes, c'est Robin." Rosalie eut toutes les peines du monde à la reconnaitre. Bien sûr, sa chevelure châtain était présente tout comme ses yeux aux nuances vertes, mais son regard était plus rieur qu'il ne l'avait jamais était; du moins en sa présence. Elle portait un survêtement serré s'arrêtant au dessous de ses genoux, et un débardeur clair. Sur son épaule, des bas et des pointes étaient posés nonchalamment. Tout semblait simple et elle semblait heureuse. Rosalie n'en revenait pas qu'elle soit passé de Robin la sportive à Robin la bimbo en si peu de temps.

Rosalie a finalement passé beaucoup de temps à parler avec Issam et à apprendre multitudes de détails souvent insignifiants sur Robin. Sur la piste de danse beaucoup on dansait. Au alentour de minuit, Seth et Lucie ont disparus de la salle. Peu après, ils eurent le droit à une démonstration de danse de Robin, Rozala et Isa (le surnom de sa jumelle). Puis chacun avait rejoins la piste de danse. Robin avait bien voulu chanté une chanson, et avait convainc Emily de faire de même. Le spectacle était amusant. Tout le monde était costumé, des froufrous se mélangeaient, des robes et jupes volaient... Jacob avait mis toutes ses prises de tête de côté. Ça a été une belle soirée pour tout le monde.

_**Alice**_

A la villa, beaucoup s'écroulèrent dans les lits moelleux qui les attendaient. Cette nuit, Jacob et Robin réussirent à être plus proche que la nuit dernière; ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Rosalie et Emmett étaient en pleine forme et semblaient bien parti pour une nuit mouvementée. De l'autre côté, Kim s'était endormie comme un bébé dans les bras de son loup. Renesmée avait profité de la force prodigieuse. Quant à Claire, Quil l'avait veillée quand elle s'était assoupie durant la fête. Quelques gars avaient rigolé de l'absence du jeune Seth tandis que sa sœur s'offusquer, elle qui avait oublié de le surveiller. Après l'agitation de l'arrivée, la villa reprit très vite son calme jusqu'à ce que plus aucun bruit ne se fassent entendre.

_"C'est le moment."_ Les yeux de la petite Alice se voilèrent. Sa vision la prenait de cours, sa vigilance avait été relâchée.

Elle tambourina à la porte de Robin en premier, elle entra dans la foulée sans se soucier de la réponse. Le couple avait quelque peu émergé.

-Bordel Alice... Qu'est-ce que tu fous...

La vampire la coupa sans ménagements.

-Ils attaquent ce soir.

Sa voix était blanche, pire que son teint.

Pendant une minute incroyablement longue, ce fut le silence profond. Tous étaient là, en habit décontracté voir en pyjama, respectant leur dernier moment de tranquillité avant la grande explosion.

-Attendez! demanda Robin alors que tous allaient se disperser pour quelques préparatifs. Mettez vous en cercle.

Ils obéissent avec empressement sachant que leurs ennemis arrivaient droit sur eux. Elle leva ses paumes vers le ciel et un filet d'un vert clair lia d'esprit tous les gens présents.

-Une dernière chose: ne mourrez pas.

Un hurlement lupin retentit et son écho se prolonge sur toute la ville et ses habitants encore dans le sommeil. Mais Seth, de la chambre de son amie, l'entendit et son cœur rata quelques battements. Prenant mille précautions pour ne pas réveiller son amante, il se leva et lui écrivit un message pour le lendemain matin. Puis il sauta par la fenêtre et se précipita dans la forêt se transformant dans sa course. Il fut heureux de retrouver tous les esprits de sa meute avec un moral plutôt bons malgré les difficultés au combat.

* * *

Voilà ce 9e chapitre? Il me semble que oui, j'attends impatiemment vos avis. Je me permets aussi de vous demander une faveur: il faut trouver un vrai titre à cette fanfiction et j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver alors me voilà qui vous appelle a la rescousse. Au revoir et j'espère au prochain chapitre,

**Maneeya**.


End file.
